Intensamente Doloroso
by Mizuho
Summary: La felicidad es algo tan frágil que con un simple giro del destino, todo desaparece dejando un gran dolor y un sentimiento de vacío. Impotencia, dolor, amargura, culpa, sentimientos que sólo conoce quien ha perdido un verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Intensamente Doloroso**

**By: Mizuho**

…

* * *

**La felicidad es algo tan frágil que con un simple giro del destino, todo desaparece dejando un gran dolor y un sentimiento de vacío. Impotencia, dolor, amargura, culpa, sentimientos que sólo conoce aquél que ha perdido un verdadero amor.**

…

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Un Pasado para Olvidar**

-Maaaa! Paaaa!

La pareja que dormía abrazada sonríe aún entre sueños. Ella se sienta en la cama y se trata de ordenar el cabello con las manos.

-Déjalo un rato más...

-Cómo serás, mi amor!

Ella lo besa con ternura antes de levantarse y va por el pequeño que estaba parado en su cuna, aferrado a la baranda, al verla sonríe ampliamente y levanta los bracitos pidiendo que lo carguen.

-Hola, mi amor! Cómo estás, mi principito!

-Ma!

La mujer de larga melena azabache y ojos grises lleva a su pequeño de vuelta a la habitación. Idéntico a su padre, cabellera platinada y ojos como soles.

-Quién está ahí, Tenma? Quién está ahí?

El pequeño se sacó la mano de la boca y señaló el bulto bajo las sábanas.

-Pa!

Ella lo dejó sobre la cama y el pequeño se apoyó de su padre.

-Pa! Paaa!!! Pa!!!

-Ya, ya me desperte!

Tenma sonrió y se acomodó sobre su pecho. Él lo besó en la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tienes que ir hoy, Sesshoumaru?

-No... la semana pasada por que era fin de mes... hoy es completamente para mi esposa y mi hijo... Ven aquí, Rin...

Rin sonrió y se acomodó a su lado. Besó a su pequeño en la punta de la nariz, haciéndolo reír.

-Ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Tenma... qué vamos a hacer?

-Hmm... a ver... no tengo idea... qué tal si se lo celebramos en una heladería? Con sus amiguitos del parvulitos y sus primitos?

-Excelente, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vas a hacer algo enormemente escandaloso, verdad?

-Bueno y qué esperas si es el primer año de nuestro bebé y su mami es directora de mercadeo y publicidad? Será en la heladería, pero la decoración estará a mi cargo.

* * *

El cumpleaños fue todo un éxito, y lo más importante, tanto el pequeño Tenma como sus primitos lo disfrutaron en grande.

Pocas semanas después era el cumpleaños del padre de Sesshoumaru, una fiesta de gala que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión, todo un fin de semana de derroche, conciertos privados y mimos para los invitados.

Al verlos llegar, el viejo dejó todo y fue por su nieto, cargándolo y abrazándolo con fuerza, solía decir que era su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

-Y tu familia, Rin?

-Jeje, no tardan en llegar, dijeron que no se lo perderían por nada en el mundo.

Inutaisho sonrió y se alejó con su nieto en brazos mostrándoselo a sus amigos y socios.

-Tu papá es todo un personaje...

-Es su primer nieto varón, déjalo ser...

Rin sonrió.

-Me cede esta pieza?

Rin aceptó bailar con su esposo. Muchos los veían seguros de que aquél matrimonio duraría para siempre. Luego de un noviazgo digno de la pantalla grande, el magnate se casó con su directora de relaciones públicas, 2 años después, anunciaron la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza y besándola en la mejilla, le propuso esconderse en un armario y portarse mal, Rin rió refugiada en su pecho y dándole un tierno beso le dijo que lo esperaba en la habitación.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llega a la casa a media tarde, escucha las risas de su pequeño y esposa y se apresura a ponerse el traje de baño. Al verlo acercarse, Tenma ríe a carcajadas.

-Pa!!!

-Hola, enano!

Sesshoumaru se tira al agua y llega hasta ellos, saluda a su esposa con un tierno beso y a su hijo por igual.

-Tenma, vamos a enseñarle a papi lo que aprendiste hoy...

Rin soltó al pequeño, Sesshoumaru se apresuró hacia él, pero Rin lo detuvo. Tenma nadó manteniendo la cabeza fuera del agua hasta Rin.

-Wow!

-Vamos abajo, Tenma!

El pequeño hizo un buche de aire y se sumergió junto con Rin. Sesshoumaru sonrió con el pequeño en brazos. Sabiendo que su pequeño estaba aprendiendo a nadar, dormía más tranquilo. Pero aún así, la piscina tenía un protector lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar el peso de 6 hombres encima sin ceder ni un milímetro.

Luego de las clases, el pequeño se tomó su leche y se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre. Rin lo besó en la cabeza y vio a su esposo que comparaba su manita con la suya.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Deberíamos buscar una niñera...

-Rin...

-Vamos, mi amor... tu papá quiere renovar la imagen de la empresa, cambiar el logo, publicidad nueva y lanzar nuevos servicios, me espera mucho trabajo y no podré llegar todos los días tan temprano.

-Pero qué se cree ese viejo, que es una especie de negrero o qué?

-Sessh... tengo el puesto más codiciado en el ámbito publicitario. Ninguna empresa se acerca ni en sus más alocados sueños al sueldo que tu papá me paga. Y por eso mismo, mi trabajo debe ser el mejor... no machacarlo todo pensando en llegar temprano para cuidar de Tenma...

-Pero no me lo vas a echar al olvido, ah?

Rin rió.

-Cómo serás! Mi amor, es sólo que podré trabajar un par de horas más sabiendo que está bien cuidado.

-Bueno... vamos a ver cómo resulta...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ah, mandale a tu papá las fotos de hoy, le tomé unas cuantas en la piscina.

-Está bien...

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó de la oficina, pero era para continuar trabajando, se acomodó en su cama con la laptop y comenzó a trabajar. El pequeño lo vio y a los pocos minutos volvió con su computadora de juguete en las manos.

-Papa...

-Tenma...

-Papa, ue...

-Tenma, tengo mucho trabajo...

Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño que continuaba viéndolo fijamente, suspiró y lo subió a la cama.

-Tienes que guardar silencio, Tenma, me entiendes?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru se exasperó con la música del juguete, al ver a su padre, la sonrisa se borró de su carita. Cuando Rin llegó, sonrió al verlos juntos, abrazó a su pequeño con fuerza y lo llenó de besos, de inmediato notó que el pequeño no estaba bien, no la soltaba por nada.

-Tenma, mi amor... qué pasó?

-Porqué me ves así?

-Porque tú tienes la culpa de que esté así... qué le hiciste?

-Yo?! No le he hecho nada!

-Tenma, cariño... qué pasó? Te sientes enfermito?

-Iie...

-Qué pasa, mi amor, porqué estás así?

Sesshoumaru entonces comprendió que el pequeño sólo quería imitarlo, dejando escapar un suspiro, dejó lo que hacía y abrazó a su hijo.

-Perdóname, Tenma...

-Papa...

-Gomen... Te quiero, hijo...

Sintió al pequeño temblar entre sus brazos. Vio a Rin, quien sólo desvió la mirada y salió de la habitación.

-Rin...

La alcanzó en el patio.

-Rin...

-Es como dicen... Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes...

-Rin...

-Eres un imbécil, Sesshoumaru, tratas a tu hijo como... si no lo quisieras... y sin embargo... míralo... sólo tiene un año y te admira tanto... te quiere imitar en todo lo que haces... no tengo que ser adivina para saber que o le hablaste mal o lo hiciste sentir que te molestaba...

-Rin, yo...

-Tienes que cambiar, Sesshoumaru... a la larga se va a cansar de esperar... esto es estúpido...

-Rin...

-Ojalá yo que me viera al menos la mitad de como te ve a tí...

-Estás celosa de tu hijo?

-SÍ! Estoy celosa de mi hijo! Me duele ver la manera en que lo tratas! Me duele ver cómo lo rechazas! Y aún así, para él... nada ni nadie se compara a su papá...

** -6 meses después. -**

Era el lanzamiento del nuevo logo y varios anuncios publicitarios. Tenma corría feliz entre los invitados huyéndole a su padre.

-Tenma!

-Belito!

Inutaisho lo cargó sonriendo, el pequeño lo besó en la mejilla.

-Saluda a mis amigos, Tenma...

-Kombanua...

Los demás socios rieron. Tenma se abrazó a su abuelo riendo al ver a Sesshoumaru acercarse.

-Pa!!!

-Pero muchacho si estás todo desgarbado.

-Tenma se me escapó creyendo que estaba jugando. Quieren una fotografía de nosotros...

La nueva imagen de la empresa fue todo un éxito, a partir de ese momento, el trabajo de Rin se haría más fácil. Ya el reto había pasado.

* * *

Rin notaba un comportamiento algo extraño con la niñera y lo comentó en la casa de su suegra. Su cuñada frunció el ceño y dijo lo que pensaba.

-Mira, Rin, yo que tú me voy buscando otra niñera... esa tiene toda la pinta de estar enamorada de Sesshoumaru...

-Tú crees, Kagome?

-Lo siento, manita, pero es así... y esas son peligrosas... porque para lastimarte a tí, le hará daño a Tenma... suelen hacerse las gatitas muertas para que nunca sospechen que son ellas quienes lastiman a los niños...

-Ay! No me digas algo tan horrible! De pensar que le haría daño a mi bebé...

-Llévate de mí. Búscate a alguien más maduro... no te busques muchachas jóvenes...

-Pero es que no sé... una vieja cuidado a Tenma? Si rinde como dinamita! Necesito que sea alguien joven para que le pueda aguantar el paso.

-Pero alguien mayor, con mucha más experiencia, puede cuidar de un niño a cualquier edad...

Rin suspiró. Decidió llevarse del consejo de su cuñada que no sólo tenía más experiencia, sino que también era psicóloga.

-Sabes de alguien?

-Te puedo dar el número de la agencia que uso... son todas entrenadas para casos de emergencias y pueden ayudarlo a aprender cosas nuevas. Con decirte que la mía me exigió designar un área exclusiva para estudios y no sé cuántos juegos educativos y hojas y creyones...

-Pero si Sakura sólo tiene 2 años!

-Y ya sabe contar hasta el 20. Son muy buenas.

-Bueno... a ver cómo convenzo a Sessh de cambiar de niñera...

Sin embargo, esa misma tarde, al llegar a la casa, Rin descubrió a la niñera metida en su habitación, en el clóset de Sesshoumaru para ser más exactos.

-Se puede saber qué buscas ahí?

-Señora... Tenma y yo estábamos jugando al escondite...

-Pues no creo lo vayas a encontrar oliendo las camisas de mi marido.

Rin bajó la guardia.

-Tenma está en su habitación. Sal de aquí por favor...

Rin fue por el pequeño y se dio un baño con él. Luego de despachar a la niñera, llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh, te falta mucho para llegar?

-Un poco, porqué?

-Tenemos que hablar...

-Pasa algo?

-Aún no...

Luego de cerrar la llamada, Rin vio a su pequeño dormir y sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos al pensar que Tenma lloraba cuando ellos se marchaban por las mañanas, porque le tenía miedo a la niñera. Lo abrazó sin despertarlo al pensar que quizás ya le estuviese haciendo daño.

-Rin...

Al verla llorar, Sesshoumaru se apresuró hasta la cama. Rin estaba sola.

-Rin... Kami, Rin, mi amor, qué pasó?

-Tengo miedo, Sessh!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Miedo a qué? Qué pasa, mi amor? Y Tenma?

-Está en su cuna... Sessh...

Rin logró calmarse, se lavó la cara y se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru.

-He notado que Kana se está comportando muy extraño... así que se lo comenté a Izayoi y Kagome... Kagome me dijo que puede ser que esté enamorada de tí...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Preciosa! Cómo se te va a ocurrir que me voy a fijar en esa muchachita? Sólo tengo ojos para tí, mi princesa...

-No eres tú el que me preocupa... Kagome me dijo que cuando no son correspondidas, suelen hacerle daño a los niños... Sessh... Tenma sólo llora cuando lo dejamos con Kana... no cuando va al colegio, ni cuando se queda con nadie más...

-Kami, Rin, estás sugestionada por lo que Kagome te dijo.

-No quiero descubrir que tiene razón de la manera difícil.

-Rin, mi amor...

-Justamente cuando llegué hoy, la encuentro metida en tu clóset. Oliendo tus camisas. Me dijo que estaba jugando al escondite con Tenma...

-Y entonces? A Tenma le gusta esconderse en mi clóset...

-Tenma estaba en su cuna. Tenía la carita roja de tanto llorar...

-Rin...

-No te cegues, Sesshoumaru! Tenma estaba llorando y ella no lo atendió por estar metida en tu clóset!

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Está bien... está bien... para lo que valga, busca otra niñera... la cancelaremos y le pagaremos el mes completo...

Rin suspiró.

-Onegai...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Ya no te preocupes, mi amor... Qué tal si te refrescas? Yo me encargo de la cena...

-Gracias, Sessh...

Con el tiempo, Sesshoumaru se había acostumbrado a confiar en los instintos de su esposa y si algo la alteraba a tal punto, no iba a esperar lo peor, menos cuando se trataba de su hijo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó primero. Pero no despachó a Kana de inmediato, se sentía muy cansado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se tomó unos calmantes y se quedó dormido. Rin pasó por una farmacia antes de llegar a la casa, subió las escaleras con un vaso con agua.

-Sessh, te traje algo para la migraña... qué diablos te crees que haces?!

Kana estaba prácticamente encima de Sesshoumaru, pero él estaba profundamente dormido.

-Señora yo...

-Acaso Tenma está escondido en su boca esta vez? Hazte un favor y vete de aquí!

Rin la sacó de la habitación.

-Si eres inteligente, te mantedrás alejada de mi marido!

Kana se marchó. Rin estaba asustada al ver que Sesshoumaru no despertaba, llamó por una ambulancia. Al cabo de una hora, reaccionó.

-Qué?! Qué pasa aquí?! Rin!

-Sessh! Kami! Gracias a Kami que estás bien!

-Me siento... mareado... qué pasó? Dónde estoy?

-Estamos en el hospital... Sessh, llevas más de una hora inconsciente...

-Pero... sólo me tomé un acetaminofén!

-Estás seguro?

-Sí! Sólo me tomé una tableta de 500mg... como me dijo el doctor!

El doctor entró en la sala con unos papeles en las manos.

-Conoces la escopolamina, Sesshoumaru?

-No es lo que extraen de la belladona?

-Algo parecido... tenías niveles muy altos de escopolamina en la sangre... pudiste haber muerto...

-Pero...

Sesshoumaru se mareó y se acostó nuevamente.

-Doctor... cree que las pastillas estuviesen alteradas?

-No... el acetaminofén también salió...

-Kana...

-Rin...

-Cuando llegué, Kana estaba sobre tí... no dudo que te estuviese besando... ella te pudo...

-Rin... yo mismo saqué la pastilla y me la tomé...

-Y el agua?

-...-

-Ella te la dio, verdad?

-Sí... me dijo que era una limonada fresca... no recuerdo más...

-Esa mujer es muy peligrosa, Sesshoumaru. No es bueno continuar teniéndola cerca...

-Yo me haré cargo de ella...

-Rin... onegai... no quiero problemas...

-Esa resbalosa con ínfulas de robamaridos tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo...

A Sesshoumaru le dieron la alta y pudo volver a la casa ese mismo día.

* * *

Rin se tomó unos días y se quedaba en la casa con Tenma hasta contratar a otra niñera. Dejó al pequeño dormido en su cuna y se fue a dar un baño. Al salir, fue a la habitación y Tenma ya no estaba allí.

-Sessh?

-MAMI!!!

-TENMA!!!

Rin corrió escaleras abajo buscando a su hijo, descubrió que la piscina estaba destapada y horrorizada se acercó corriendo.

-NOOO!!! TENMA!!!!

Se lanzó sin más para buscar a su hijo en el fondo. Lo sacó y se dedicó a reanimarlo.

-No me dejes, mi amor... Tenma... Onegai...

Le daba respiración de boca a boca y palmadas en la espalda para sacar el agua.

-Tenma!!!

Llamó a emergencias.

-Necesito ayuda! Mi hijo cayó en la piscina y no responde!!!

Rin recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente junto al pequeño. Sesshoumaru llegó y vio extrañado que la ambulancia que lo había rebasado, se detenía frente a su casa. Reaccionó y corrió al interior de la casa.

-Tenma!!! Tenma... Rin!!!

Los llevaron al hospital, Rin había recuperado la conciencia en el camino y vio como luego de numerosos intentos frustrados con su hijo, el doctor lo declaró muerto.

-NOO!!!! MI BEBÉ!!!

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin era apenas reconocible, al verlo lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin... Tenma... qué...

-Perdóname...

-Rin, qué pasó?!

-Perdóname, perdóname...

-Rin... mi... mi hijo... qué le pasó a mi hijo?! Dímelo!!! Rin!!!

-Señor Kazami...

-Doctor... qué le pasó a mi hijo?

-Lo sentimos mucho, señor...

-No...

-No pudimos revertir el proceso...

-No, no... NO!!! TÚ LO ESTABAS CUIDANDO!!! QUÉ PASÓ?!!!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Señor, cálmese por favor!

-QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI HIJO!!!!

-Hizo un paro respiratorio masivo... luego hizo un paro cardíaco... su hijo está conectado a un ventilador... pero me temo que el daño cerebral es irreversible...

-Pero... está vivo? Va a vivir?

-Al momento en que esa máquina se apague...

Rin colapsó. Despertó en una cama. Vio a su lado, Sesshoumaru estaba allí. Pero su mirada era dura y acusadora.

-Qué pasó, Rin? Cómo es que de repente mi hijo está muerto?

-No lo sé... Sesshoumaru, cerré la piscina esta manaña... dormí a Tenma y me fui a dar un baño... cuando salí... ya no estaba en su cuna y lo oí llamarme y...

Rin se hizo un puñito llorando amargamente.

-Hice todo... to lo que pude, lo que me decían los paramédicos mientras llegaban... pero mi bebé no despertó! Y sólo sentí algo en mi cabeza y... desperté en la ambulancia...

El doctor entró en la habitación.

-Rin...

-Sí?

-Cómo te sientes? Físicamente...

-Estoy confundida... me duele mucho la cabeza...

-Me gustaría hacerte unas pruebas...

El doctor le hizo pruebas de equilibrio y coordinación. La dejó que se volviera a acomodar.

-Qué pasa, doctor? Porqué esas pruebas?

-Estás viva de milagro...

-Cómo?!

El doctor les mostró las imágenes de resonancia, Rin tenía un hematoma subdural. El doctor explicó que había sufrido una hemorragia cerebral por trauma, y que no se explicaba cómo, con los niveles de adrenalina en sangre, no hizo una hemorragia masiva de milagro.

* * *

Luego del funeral, sólo quedaban ellos dos frente a la fría lápida. Rin se arrodilló sintiéndose derrotada y que se le había robado toda la felicidad de un sólo zarpazo. Sesshoumaru no sólo sentía dolor, sino también la culpa de haberla acusado de no cuidarlo bien. Dos hombres se acercaron a ellos.

-Señor y señora Kazami?

-Sí?

-Somos agentes de investigaciones de homicidios... podríamos hablar con ustedes?

-Homicidos?

-Acaso piensan que... yo maté a mi hijo?

-Sólo queremos hablar con ustedes...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Vayan a la casa... nos encontraremos allá...

-Si no es mucha molestia... mi compañero irá con ustedes...

-Venga...

-No, espera... Sessh, necesito un minuto más...

Los hombres esperaron en el auto, cuando Rin abordó, se marcharon. En la casa, Sesshoumaru preparó café para todos.

-Podría repetirnos su declaración?

-Una y mil veces... le daba clases de natación a mi hijo... al terminar, cerré la piscina... lo bañé, le dí comida y lo dejé dormido en su cuna... me fui a dar un baño... al salir, ya no estaba en la cuna, lo escuché llamarme y cuando vine al patio, la piscina estaba abierta y Tenma en el fondo...

El otro agente volvió.

-Y los videos de seguridad? Los han revisado?

-La verdad es que no... todo fue muy rápido...

-Les importaría dárnoslos?

-Adelante... ah! También tengo un osito espía en la habitación de Tenma...

Rin buscó el muñeco y lo apagó frente a los agentes para darles el CD.

-Porqué tiene esto?

-Teníamos una niñera... estaba actuando extraño y... comencé a sospechar que maltrataba a mi hijo... así que decidí grabarla...

* * *

Rin y Sesshoumaru fueron llamados a los centros de investigaciones, las grabaciones mostraban a Kana sacando al pequeño de la cuna y luego abriendo el protector de la piscina, cuando lo tiró al agua, Rin se desmayó.

-Rin! Por Kami! Rin! Cómo se les ocurre mostrarnos esto sin avisarnos?!!!

En el resto de los videos se ve a Rin entrando en la habitación y luego en el patio tirarse a la piscina sin pensarlo dos veces, intentando reanimar a Tenma, y cuando Kana misma la golpea en la cabeza usando un tubo.

Pensando que se había salido con las suyas e ignorando la existencia de las cámaras de seguridad. Kana tuvo el descaro de aparecerse en la casa con una carta de la secretaría de trabajo exigiendo el pago de sus prestaciones. Rin le dijo que iría por la chequera y llamó a la policía.

-Y Tenma?

Rin no aguantó un segundo más de hipocresía y le brincó arriba propinándole certeros puñetazos.

-MALDITA DESGRACIADA!!! DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO!!! DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO!!! ASESINA!!!

Para cuando la policía y Sesshoumaru llegaron, Rin aún la golpeaba, Kana estaba medio muerta. Sesshoumaru apartó a Rin.

-Kami, Rin, estás loca!

-Que me devuelva mi hijo!!! Esa asesina, desgraciada, descarada!!!

Los agentes no hicieron nada en contra de Rin. Confirmaron si seguía con vida o no para saber si llamar a los paramédicos o a un forense. Una vez que la ambulancia se la llevó, Sesshoumaru se acercó a los policías.

-Oficiales, mi esposa...

Los oficiales sacaron fotografías de sus billeteras.

-3 meses...

-2 años...

-Gemelos, 3 años...

Sesshoumaru suspiró y haciendo una profunda reverencia agradeció el que no la apresaran.

-Señor Youkai... un asesino que vuelve a la escena del crimen es para eliminar testigos... su esposa se defendió... y es lo que constará en nuestros récords...

-Bien... gracias...

Sesshoumaru limpió los rastros de sangre y subió las escaleras.

-RIN!!!

Sesshoumaru apenas pudo evitar que se cortara más que la piel. La abrazó con fuerza desecha en llanto.

-Déjame! Déjame!!!

-No! Rin, ésta no es la manera!

-No quiero vivir sin mi hijo!

-Rin, onegai!

-NOOO!!! Déjame, por favor... déjame morir!!!

-NO!

Sesshoumaru logró controlarla. Una vez calmada, curó y vendó su muñeca.

-No fue muy profunda, no necesitarás sutura...

Rin acarició sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Si me amas... si me amas, Sesshoumaru... déjame morir... no quiero sentir más... no quiero vivir más...

-Y qué hay de mí?! Me vas a dejar sólo?! Dímelo, Rin! Me vas a dejar sólo?!

* * *

Durante las primeras semanas, Rin despertaba y se quedaba esperando escuchar a su bebé llamarla. Al darse cuenta de su triste realidad, rompía en llanto. Usualmente Sesshoumaru sólo la abrazaba y la besaba en la cabeza, permitiéndole llorar y de alguna manera lidiar con su dolor.

* * *

El segundo intento de suicidio de Rin falló a causa de que Sesshoumaru llegó antes de lo previsto a la casa. Necesitó de 3 transfusiones para reponer la sangre perdida. La mantenían con movimientos restringidos y altamente sedada.

El quinto día de su internamiento, Rin despertó. Sesshoumaru a su lado, dormido y apoyando su cabeza de la cama, sujetando su mano.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin! Rin, mi amor! Mi preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué me pasó?

-Intentaste suicidarte, Rin... y por Kami que casi lo consigues...

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru... yo...

-Ya nada de eso importa, mi amor... nada de eso importa... te amo...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Hay un programa especial... para padres que pierden sus hijos... la doctora está dispuesta a combinarlo con un tratamiento antidepresivo... pero tú tienes que estar dispuesta a hacerlo...

-Sessh...

-Yo también lo haré... se toma 2 meses...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Vamos, Rin... ambos necesitamos ayuda... y la necesitamos con urgencia...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Está bien... lo haré...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Nos van a permitir dormir juntos?

-No... vamos a hacer el mismo tratamiento... pero en edificios diferentes... no nos veremos en 2 meses...

Rin se vio el brazo vendado.

-Creo que será la parte más difícil de todo esto...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... nuestro amor es fuerte...

Rin levantó la mirada, nunca pensó en escucharlo hablar así.

-Sessh...

-Estaremos juntos para siempre... prométemelo...

-Te lo prometo...

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos y le pidió descansar.

-La doctora vendrá en la mañana...

-Sessh... te amo...

-Lo sé...

-Eres un arrogante...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Te amo, Rin...

…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí vuelve la Mizuho sedienta de sangre! Espero que les guste y que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura por la que nuestros personajes favoritos pasarán.**

**Espero sus reviews, besos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Cercana Lejanía

**Capítulo 2**

**Cercana Lejanía**

Durante su internamiento, aunque el tratamiento era el correcto, Rin se sentía muy sola y eso ahondaba su depresión. Veía desde su habitación el edificio en el terreno adjunto donde estaban los hombres y se quedaba pensando en cuál sería la habitación de Sesshoumaru.

Durante la sesión, la doctora la encaró buscando el verdadero motivo de su depresión, ya que ella había dejado salir gran parte de su dolor y estaba en paz.

-Rin... hay algo más que quieras decirme? Ésta tristeza que muestras es nueva...

Rin suspiró bajando la mirada.

-Me gustaría ver a mi esposo... lo extraño mucho... no es fácil estar todo un mes separados...

-Sabes que no puedes verlo...

Rin asintió.

-No sé si hace tanto bien... me siento muy sola... él siempre ha estado junto a mí... acaso es parte de su terapia el acostumbrarse a la idea de perder a mi hijo y esposo a la vez?

Rin se levantó y se fue a la habitación. Les permitían tener fotografías. Sacó una de los tres juntos, Tenma reía sobre los hombros de Sesshoumaru. Acarició su carita plasmada en el papel.

-Te extraño tanto, mi amor... te extraño...

Rin se quedó dormida entre lágrimas, aferrada a la fotografía. Despertó exhaltada al sentir una caricia en su mejilla.

-SESSH!!!

-Mi preciosa!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor! Qué haces aquí? Cómo viniste?!

-La doctora me mandó a buscar... preciosa, te me vas a morir de la tristeza... y del hambre, mira lo flaquita que estás!

Rin permanecía aferrada su abrazo.

-No puedo hacer esto, Sessh... no puedo hacerlo sola... te necesito aquí... conmigo...

-Preciosa...

Rin se volvió a refugiar en su pecho. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza. Les permitieron estar juntos toda la tarde. Al anochecer, luego de un largo y apasionado beso en la habitación. Se separaron y Sesshoumaru se marchó.

-Sólo un mes más, mi amor... te lo prometo...

...................................

Al terminar el programa volvieron a la casa. La primera noche apenas hablaron. Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, disfrutando de saber que estaban juntos otra vez. Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru despertó y estaba solo. Fue hacia donde escuchaba ruido, Rin estaba recogiendo las cosas de Tenma en bolsas y cajas.

-Rin...

-No puedo tener esta habitación como si fuese un santuario... además, hay niños que necesitan éstas cosas, para qué las vamos a tener aquí para que se echen a perder?

-Lo vas a regalar todo?

Rin tomó el peluche favorito del pequeño, lo sujetó contra su pecho.

-Esto no...

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a recoger lo demás.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Preciosa... vamos a mudarnos...

-Sessh...

-Esta casa es muy grande para nosotros dos... vamos a mudarnos... buscaremos un buen apartamento...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Sessh... yo sé lo que habías dicho de tener un solo hijo... pero...

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Tendremos más hijos, mi amor...

-Ninguno podrá reemplazar a mi Tenma... pero estoy segura de que la alegría de un niño nos ayudará mucho...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Esta vez me esforzaré por darte esa niña que tanto deseabas...

Rin se refugió en su pecho.

-Está bien... vamos a mudarnos... no creo poder soportar seguir en esta casa sin mi Tenma...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

..........................................

** - 6 años después. -**

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento. Era lujoso y espacioso. Decorado con elegencia y mucho gusto. Sonrió al ver a Rin dormida con la laptop encima. Haciendo el aparato a un lado, se sentó junto a ella y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh...

-Despierta, dormilona...

Rin sonrió entre sueños. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó nuevamente.

-Algo me dice que el huracán Natalia pasó por aquí...

-Jeje, dejó su muñeca?

-No, pero huele a batido de chocolate y galletas...

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru sonrió también y continuó acariciando sus mejillas.

-Me gusta mucho su compañía...

-Sí?

-Mmjmm...

Sesshoumaru sustituyó sus dedos por sus labios, rozaba su nariz en su mejilla y cuello.

-Y... dígame princesa... qué le parece si vamos a practicar para tener una propia?

Rin rió pícaramente y atrayéndolo por el cuello, lo besó apasionadamente. Perdido en sus labios, Sesshoumaru sonrió cuando Rin lo rodeó con sus piernas y cargándola así, la llevó hasta la cama.

-Aw! Aquí no es divertido!

-Necesito espacio...

Rin rió nuevamente y se entregó a las delicias de hacer el amor con su marido.

............................

Sesshoumaru la abrazaba por la cintura mientras Rin movía la salsa con una sonrisa.

-Sessh! Ya!

-No te vas a librar tan fácil de mí...

Sesshoumaru besaba su cuello y mordisqueaba su oreja haciéndola reír.

-Mi amor!

Tocaron a la puerta. Cuando Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta, sonrió al ver a su pequeña vecina.

-Hola, Natalia!

-Hola, Sesshoumaru-san! Rin-san está?

-Sí, princesa, pasa!

Natalia entró en el apartamento y hasta la cocina. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la sentó en el desayunador.

-Natalia, vas a cenar con nosotros?

-Puedo?

-Claro, princesita!

Natalia era todo un personaje, una pequeña de 4 años de edad, con el pelo negro y muy rizado. Sesshoumaru solía llamarla ricitos de chocolate. La pequeña decía que Rin era su mejor amiga y le fascinaba pasar el tiempo con ella y verla crear anuncios nuevos. Por lo general, Rin preparaba alguna animación para que la pequeña se divirtiera.

-Y tus papás, Natalia?

-Mi papi está trabajando y mi mami está haciendo la cena. Pero mi papi no es como tú... se pone bravo si lo interrumpo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, sirviendo refresco en un vaso.

-Eso es porque tu papi necesita mucha concentración y silencio... su trabajo es muy importante...

-Demo... él quiere más a su trabajo que a mí...

-No digas eso, princesa... tu papi te quiere mucho...

-No... ellos me dicen que molesto mucho y me mandan a mi cama... yo molesto mucho, Rin-san?

Rin dejó todo a un lado y se acercó a la pequeña.

-No molestas en lo absoluto... y a veces, cuando más triste me siento, llegas tú y me regalas una de esas sonrisas preciosas y me alegras todo el día...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, al ver a la pequeña llorar, le pidió a Sesshoumaru atender la comida y se la llevó a la sala.

-Natalia...

-Kami, se equivoca?

-Cariño...

-Es que yo quería ser tu bebé...

-No digas algo así, mi amor... tus papás te quieren mucho y se entristecerían mucho de saber que piensas así...

Escucharon golpes en la puerta. Sesshoumaru fue a abrir mientras Rin consolaba a la pequeña.

-Kazami-san! Natalia está aquí?

-Sí, está...

-Ah! Gracias a Kami!

-Sí... er - Narita-san... me gustaría hablar contigo...

Sesshoumaru lo sacó del apartamento.

-Mira... no pretendo decirte cómo criar a tu hija... pero por Kami, es una niña pequeña. No te exasperes sólo porque te pide un poco de atención cuando estés haciendo tus planos...

El joven padre vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Tiene razón... no tiene porqué entrometerse en cómo crío a mi hija!

-Narita...

Narita entró al apartamento y le arrebató la pequeña de los brazos a Rin.

-Narita-san!

-Aléjense de mi hija!

-No! Papa! No!

-Se los advierto, Kazami... si algo le pasa a mi hija...

-Jamás seríamos capaces de hacerle daño!

-Es mí hija!

Una vez sólos, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Lo que me tomó la mitad de la vida de mi hijo aprender...

Sesshoumaru se fue a la habitación. Rin se quedó en la sala.

-Tenma...

Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas rodaron libres por sus mejillas.

-Rin-san!

-Amiki...

-Kami, realmente lamento el comportamiento de mi esposo...

-No, no te preocupes...

Amiki hizo una exagerada reverencia.

-De verdad lo lamento...

Rin la hizo enderezarse. Le entregó a Amiki una copia del recorte de periódico donde estaba la noticia de la trágica muerte del heredero de las empresas Shikon.

-Rin-san...

-No sé lo que le dijo Sesshoumaru a tu esposo... pero dile que atesore su consejo... y tú... nunca pienses que tu hija es un estorbo... Natalia es una niña maravillosa... de sólo pensar que cuando me enteré que tendría un niño me enojé... y cuando lo escuché llorar y lo cargué me enamoré perdidamente de él... y por una loca endemoniada perdí a mi hijo...

-Rin-san...

-No puedo tener más hijos, Amiki... y Natalia me llena los días de alegría... lamento mucho que tu esposo se ofendiera...

Amiki se marchó. Leyó el recorte en el pasillo y fue a su apartamento.

-Jun!

-Qué quieres?!

Amiki le dio una cachetada.

-Ahora mismo irás a disculparte con los Kazami!

-Se pueden ir al mismo infierno! Nadie me va a decir cómo criar a mi hija!

-Aprende del sufrimiento ajeno! Y si no, cuando menos respétalo!

Amiki le dejó el recorte sobre la mesa de dibujos y fue por la pequeña que lloraba desconsolada, sentada en su cama.

Rin entró en la habitación y se acomodó entre los brazos de su esposo, que veía por la ventana, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Cuándo pensabas decirme que no puedes tener más hijos?

-Han pasado 6 años... Después de 5 años sin usar anticonceptivos, es que se comienzan a buscar los problemas de fertilidad...

-Rin... pero tuvimos un hijo... un hijo sano...

Rin asintió.

-Y por eso el doctor no piensa que yo sea la del problema... pero aún así, me indicó una serie de análisis... y si resultan normales... hablaría contigo...

-Conmigo? Pero...

-El que juegues polo, se considera un factor de riesgo...

Sesshoumaru suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, Rin, porqué me guardas secretos?

-Sessh... fue esta mañana que hablé de esto con el doctor...

-Genial... por mi culpa matan a mi hijo y ahora resulta que puedo ser estéril...

-Sessh! No! No pienses así, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru evitaba que Rin le viera los ojos.

-Sessh!

-Déjame sólo, onegai...

Sesshoumaru la soltó de su abrazo y se fue de la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru!

Era muy tarde. Se había marchado. Rin se pasó el resto de la noche tratando de localizarlo. El cansancio se apoderó de ella y se quedó dormida en una de las butacas de la sala, esperando por él.

..................................

Sesshoumaru estaba en un bar a pocas cuadras. Tampoco tenía ganas de tomar, pero el ruido del lugar acallaba el de su mente. Sintió una palmada en su espalda y alguien puso frente a él el recorte del periódico. Desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Quién eres y qué quieres?!

-Qué le pasó a ese niño?

-Una loca lo mató!

Sesshoumaru vio a quien estaba frente a él, Narita. Bajó la mirada y se secó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Teníamos piscina en la casa... pero tenía un protector... aguantaba el peso de 6 hombres encima suyo... Rin lo dejó dormido en su cuna y se fue a bañar... cuando salió, ya no estaba en la cuna... lo escuchó gritar y cuando llegó a la piscina... Rin había dejado de confiar en la niñera... pero yo no le creí hasta que me drogó... al parecer quería acostarse conmigo o no sé...

Sesshoumaru dejó salir el aire.

-Tenma tendría 8 años ahora...

-Lo que me dijiste...

-Yo no quería hijos. Accedí a tener uno por las insistencias de Rin. Y la condicioné. Sólo uno. Y era ajeno a lo que pasaba con mi hijo... me molestaba cuando lloraba, lo soltaba cuando babeaba... nunca le di una botella de leche... sin embargo... gateó por primera vez tratando de alcanzarme... su primera palabra fue papá... caminó por primera vez hasta mí... se aferró de mi pantalón y me sonrió... y sabes qué hice? Lo cargué y se lo entregué a Rin... y fue así hasta que un día enfermó... un virus estomacal que lo hizo vomitar tanto que el doctor decidió ingresarlo... cuando llegué, estaba pálido, temblaba por la fiebre que no le cedía... y aún así, me sonrió... mi hijo vivió casi 2 años... pero durante casi la mitad de su vida lo ignoré, lo consideraba una molestia... un capricho de Rin... ahora han pasado 6 años y no existe un sólo día de esos 6 años en el que no me despierte deseando un minuto más para abrazarlo, es todo lo que pido, un minuto más con él...

Sesshoumaru dejó el dinero de la cerveza sobre la mesa y se marchó. Al llegar a la casa, vio a Rin dormida en la butaca. Estaba sudada y se movía rápidamente.

-Rin...

-TENMA!!!

Sesshoumaru la despertó de inmediato. Tenía aquella pesadilla otra vez donde luchaba por devolverle la vida a su hijo. Al verlo, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sessh!

-Preciosa, estás bien?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Perdóname por dejarte sola...

-Sessh...

-Perdóname...

-Ya cenaste?

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos...

A pesar de todo, Rin había cocinado. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Esto está delicioso... perdóname por arruinar la cena...

-Tú no tienes la culpa...

Después de cenar, Sesshoumaru intentó relajarse en la ducha. Al salir, vio a Rin arreglando la cama vistiendo una corta pijamita sexy, con los labios torcidos en una sonrisa la abrazó desde atrás y besó su cuello.

-Acaso intentas seducirme?

-Yo? Hmm, con esas manos, creo que tú intentas seducirme a mí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la hizo darse la vuelta, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor...

Rin sonrió enredando sus dedos en la melena platinada a la vez que él se perdía en el sabor de su piel.

-Sessh!

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru sonrió perdido entre sus piernas y prisionero de un apasionado beso, comenzó sus movimientos, haciéndola estremecerse por el placer. Disfrutando del roce y sus cuerpos sudados, cedieron ante el placer y la inminencia del orgasmo apoderándose de sus cuerpos.

............................

Sesshoumaru despertó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Su esposa dormía entre sus brazos y sentía su calor contra su cuerpo. Sintió besitos en su pecho, sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Preciosa...

-Buenos días, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru inspiró a la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones y acarició su rostro.

-Tu amor...

Rin sonrió, besó su mano.

-Eres mi amor ahora y siempre...

Después del desayuno, se dirigieron a la empresa. Estaban en un embotellamiento, Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó.

-Cuándo el doctor te dará los resultados?

-Mañana... Sessh, no te preocupes por eso, mi amor... podremos solucionarlo...

-Esta vez es diferente, Rin... pensé que no habíamos tenido suerte... pero... saliste embarazada tan rápido la primera vez...

-Sessh... hay algo que debes saber... pero... no sé si decírtelo mientras estás conduciendo...

-Qué cosa?

-El doctor me había advertido de que las píldoras requieren mucha constancia... y a mí se me olvidaban a cada rato... la última discusión... donde te amenacé con dejarte... ya estaba embarazada...

Rin sólo escuchó un suspiro por parte de su esposo.

-Mira, Rin... sé que me comporté con un verdadero imbécil... y que no fui el mejor de los padres... Y Kami es testigo de cómo me arrepiento... pero he cambiado, Rin... tú sabes bien cuánto amé a mi hijo... te prometo que ésta vez será diferente... no permitiré que vuelva a dormirse llorando y diciendo que no lo quiero...

-Sessh...

Al aparcarse en la empresa, Sesshoumaru se sorprendió cuando Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Rin...

-Te quiero...

Él acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Yo también...

Durante la reunión, Inutaisho sonrió al notar a su hijo embobado viendo a su esposa presentar los nuevos proyectos de mercado. Se había preocupado, pensando que quizás la muerte de su hijo los separaría, sin embargo su relación era más fuerte que nunca. Poco después de terminar la reunión, fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru y los atrapó en medio de un apasionado beso. Salió sin hacerse notar y esperó un tiempo prudente para volver a entrar. Al hacerlo, tocó la puerta y no pudo evitar el rubor en la cara al verlos separarse.

-Papá...

-Perdonen la interrupción... aquí está el nuevo contrato...

-Inutaisho-sama...

-Hijo... porqué no te tomas el día y sales con la princesa...

-Papá...

-Es un día maravilloso como para desperdiciarlo en una oficina...

Inutaisho se marchó. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor...

-Qué dices? Quieres salir conmigo?

Rin asintió sonriendo, salieron de la oficina. Disfrutaron de una tarde cualquiera en una cita como cuando eran novios. Luego de comer un helado juntos, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a casa, mi amor...

-Preciosa...

-Quiero que me hagas el amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

............................

Disfurtando de la visión de tener a su esposa encima de él, moviéndose extasiada de placer, haciéndole el amor, se aferró a sus caderas y se permitió perder la conciencia, fusionándose en su piel, perdido en su aroma y estremeciéndose a la vez que el placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo, haciéndolo liberar su esencia en su interior.

Rin despertó sonriendo al sentir tiernos besitos en su espalda y caricias por toda su piel.

-Mi amor!

-Quieres seguir durmiendo o te gustaría acompañarme a ver una película con palomitas acarameladas?

-Qué película?

-La que desees ver de las que están en pay-per-view...

Rin rió a carcajadas y atrayéndolo hacia ella, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hmm... tentadora oferta...

-También podemos ver un canal de aquellos y ver qué podemos imitar...

Rin rió a carcajadas nuevamente.

-Ellos deberían imitarnos a nosotros... te diré qué... tú ves la película que quieras y yo me quedó así...

Rin se abrazó a él, acomodada en su pecho.

-Pero te molesta cuando como... y de verdad tengo hambre...

-Ésta vez te la paso... ve a hacer las palomitas, yo voy revisando el menú...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se puso unos boxers y la besó antes de salir.

-Hay cerveza?

-Sí...

-Me traes una?

-Seguro, preciosa...

Rin revisó las películas, ninguna le atraía, pero habían algunas de acción que de seguro a Sesshoumaru le gustarían.

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru llegó con las palomitas y cervezas.

-Qué hay?

-Hmm... no mucho... pero están estas dos... La momia 3 y Hancock...

-Ya vi Hancock... pon la de la momia...

Rin asintió y ordenó la película. Al terminar la película, Sesshoumaru vio a Rin quien apagando el televisor se sentó encima suyo y comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

-Preciosa...

-Hm! No sé qué es... pero quiero volver a hacer el amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-La cerveza te alegró?

-Hmm... no lo creo... ven aquí, guapo!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas antes de perderse entre las sábanas para complacer a su esposa.

............................

Rin intentaba calmarse a sí misma mientras esperaba para entrar a consulta. Sesshoumaru llegó y se sentó a su lado besándola en la mejilla.

-Mi amor...

-Sessh! Qué haces aquí?!

-Vine para estar contigo... qué pasa? No quieres?

-No, no es eso... es que... Sessh... tengo mucho miedo y...

-Y para eso estoy yo... sea lo que sea, nos iremos de aquí con un tratamiento...

-Sesshoumaru... aún no sabemos...

-Traje esto... no entiendo mucho todas esas abreviaciones, pero el doctor sabrá lo que dice...

-Sessh...

-Son unas pruebas que me hice...

-Pero cuándo? A qué hora?

-Ayer, cuando salí un momento...

-Kazami...

-Kami, ya me toca!

-Vamos, preciosa...

Entraron tomados de la mano al consultorio. El doctor recibió los resultados de Rin y les echó un vistazo marcando varias cosas con un resaltador.

-Bien... Rin, te has sentido algún tipo de cambio? Ardor, dolor?

-Ahora que lo menciona... siento como un ardor en los pezones... y...

Rin se sonrojó y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Un apetito sexual desbordado...

Sesshoumaru se sonrojó al instante, el doctor sonrió.

-Bueno, según éstas pruebas, estás ovulando, hay mujeres a las que les aumenta el apetito sexual en esos momentos...

-Y entonces? Porqué no he quedado embarazada?

-Bueno, si tenías algún descontrol, ya no está... ahora sólo tienes que tener paciencia...

-Doctor... yo me hice algunas pruebas...

El doctor vio los resultados de las pruebas de Sesshoumaru.

-Rin, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte...

-Doctor...

-El problema lo tiene tu esposo...

-Cómo? Qué tiene?

-Fumas? Tomas alcohol?

-No soy alcohólico... si es adonde quiere llegar...

-Sigues jugando polo?

-Sí...

-Me temo que tendrás que buscar otro deporte...

-Pero nunca me he dado un golpe...

-Mira hijo, los testículos son muy sensibles y a menos que te los puedas guardar en otro lugar, sufren micro traumas con actividades como el ciclismo, motocross, montar a caballo...

El rostro de Sesshoumaru estaba más que rojo, a todo esto sólo asintió.

-A parte de eso, qué más puedo hacer?

-Tus hormonas están bien... si sigues así, en 2 ó 3 meses Rin estará embarazada... es sólo cuestión de tiempo... entre más temprano dejes de correr sobre un caballo, mejor.

................................

Al llegar a la casa, Rin se dio un baño y fue al estudio, Sesshoumaru estaba hablando por el teléfono, Rin lo rodeó por el cuello desde atrás y esperó sentada en sus piernas a que terminara su llamada.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Voy al cementerio... vuelvo más tarde...

-Ya es muy tarde, Rin, no es seguro...

-Sessh...

-No vayas, preciosa, no es un lugar seguro...

Rin se quedó recostada de su pecho, él la besó en la cabeza.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Te amo...

-Yo también te amo, preciosa...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Te gustaría salir?

-No...

-Preciosa...

-No estoy de ánimo... pero si quieres... sal tú...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-No te voy a dejar sola...

Rin permaneció refugiada en su pecho.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-No te detengas...

-Sessh...

-No te detengas... onegai, preciosa... no soportaría perderte...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-El que esté seria no significa que esté deprimida, Sesshoumaru...

-A veces siento que ya no te conozco...

-Quieres saber en qué estaba pensando?

-En qué?

-Le estaba pidiendo a Kami que te cuide... escuché tu corazón y le pedí a Kami que te cuide...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Y qué le pediste para tí?

-Mi felicidad... por eso tiene que cuidarte... porque sólo soy feliz contigo...

...........................

Sesshoumaru estuvo fuera de la ciudad por un par de semanas. La noche que volvió, Rin le había preparado una cena de bienvenida. Después de cenar, la tomó en brazos diciendo cuánto la extrañaba.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Quiero que veas algo...

-Qué cosa, preciosa?

Rin lo hizo apartarse y se abrió la blusa, en la parte baja del vientre, del lado izquierdo, se había tatuado un pequeño ángel con alas.

-Te hiciste un tatuaje?! Rin...

Al verlo más de cerca, sólo sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, el ángel tenía el rostro de Tenma y se recostaba sobre su nombre.

-Cómo... cómo lograste que...

-Les llevé una fotografía... la que él está sobre la baranda... ellos hicieron el resto...

-Kami, es mi bebé...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura en el vientre y la abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el mismo.

-Sessh, sólo quería sentirlo cerca... no lastimarte...

-No es eso preciosa... se ve tan real... tan... aún te duele?

-No, ya sanó... me lo hice cuando te fuiste...

Sesshoumaru la besó sobre el tatuaje.

-Se ve genial, preciosa...

-Te gusta?

-Sí... me gusta mucho...

…**........................................**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien. Perdonen la tardanza, pero aveces las cosas no nos salen como las planeamos. Espero sus reviews!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Un Paso Adelante

**Capítulo 3**

**Un Paso Adelante**

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, Jun y su esposa vieron a Sesshoumaru salir con Rin en brazos.

-Narita, me ayudas con la puerta?

-Seguro...

Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta la cama. Jun y Amiki cruzaron miradas, Sesshoumaru no estaba bien. Tenía los ojos rojos. Natalia los vio llegar y se metió en la habitación.

-Rin-san!

-Natalia...

Natalia se acercó a Sesshoumaru, acarició sus mejillas mojadas. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos ante la caricia y sonrió.

-Gracias, princesa...

Jun y Amiki vieron el gesto, la pequeña se subió a su regazo y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Estaban recordando a su bebé?

-Sí, Natalia... Hoy es su aniversario...

-Rin-san se enfermó?

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Le duele mucho...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Pequeña, tu papá se va a enojar... es mejor que vayas a tu casa...

-Demo... Rin-san...

-Cuando despierte, le diré que estuviste aquí...

Natalia lo besó en la mejilla nuevamente, pero esta vez era para que se lo diera a Rin.

-Dile que la quiero mucho...

-Se lo diré...

Natalia se marchó. Cuando Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, Amiki aún estaba allí.

-Rin-san, se va a mejorar?

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Le bajó la presión... suele pasarle cuando va al cementerio...

-Debe ser horrible, verdad?

-Es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo...

-Le dice a Rin-san que me llame, por favor...

-Seguro...

Amiki se marchó. Sesshoumaru permaneció junto a Rin hasta que despertó.

-Sessh?

-Kami, Rin, tienes que dejar de hacerme esto...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y le ofreció un jugo.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... eso creo...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, la besó con ternura.

-Natalia estuvo aquí... te dejó un beso... y que te diga que te quiere mucho...

Rin sonrió.

-Preciosa... a mí también me duele... pero te me vas a morir de la tristeza como sigas así...

-No, Sessh... ésta vez fue diferente...

-Preciosa...

-Antes... antes, cuando iba al cementerio y viendo la lápida, pensaba en mi hijo sonriéndome... sentía un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho... un dolor físico y entonces perdía el conocimiento... Pero esta vez no hubo dolor... sentí una calidez que me rodeaba y que me cubría completa... fue como sentir otra vez que me abrazaba y me besaba en la mejilla...

Rin suspiró.

-Cómo me libro de esto, Sesshoumaru? Por tanto tiempo... me aferré a él porque sería el único hijo que tendría y...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Si lo que necesitas es odiarme, hazlo...

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Rin se levantó y fue tras él.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Recuerdas cómo lo trataba? Recuerdas cómo no me importaba si lloraba o no? Lo enviaba contigo con tal de que no me molestara... Daría lo que fuera con tal de escucharlo decirme papá una vez más... con tal de que me abrace y...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Daría mi vida a cambio de la suya...

Rin acarició su rostro, haciéndolo verla, lo besó con ternura.

-No te voy a negar que fue muy difícil lograr que lo amaras... te forcé a aceptar... tú no sueles llevarte con los niños...

-No es que no lo amara, Rin! Siempre lo amé! Es sólo que...

-Te parecía molesto...

-A mí también me duele, Rin... no hace falta que me restriegues en cara que no quería hijos... ni que actuara como lo hice...

-No es lo que hago... ni lo que busco... sólo quiero que comprendas que yo te comprendo... entiendo a la perfección tu... Sesshoumaru, nadie queda sin marcas después de que una loca asesina a su hijo...

-Me preguntas cómo seguir adelante... no lo sé, Rin... no lo sé... aferrarme a Kami y pedirle la fortaleza para estar para tí es lo único que sé hacer... y no puedo flaquear, no puedo doblegarme aunque hay veces que quisiera cogerlo todo y...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas mojadas.

-Siento que si cedo sólo un poco... te voy a perder... y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, Rin... eso sería como morir en vida...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, sintió cómo la estrujaba entre sus brazos. Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Preciosa, me estoy muriendo del hambre... vamos adentro...

Rin sonrió aún entre sus brazos, y lo besó con ternura.

-Tengo unos camarones en el congelador... qué te parece unos fetucinis con camarones?

-Tenemos vino blanco?

-Sí...

-Delicioso...

Entraron abrazados. Jun se dio la vuelta sonrojado. Había salido al balcón por un poco de aire fresco en el justo momento en que se besaban, aunque se dio la vuelta de inmediato, había presenciado aquél momento. Aquella pareja había sobrevivido tiempos difíciles y sin embargo, no cambiaban. Parecían una pareja de recién casados. Pensó en su propio matrimonio y cómo se había opuesto a tener un hijo, vio a su pequeña acercarse a su madre con una hoja y lápices de colores.

-Mama...

-Natalia, mi amor... ya casi es hora de cenar...

-Demo... mira, para tí...

Amiki tomó la hoja y vio sorprendida el dibujo.

-Wow! Qué bello, mi amor!

-Natalia...

No perdió el detalle de ver a la pequeña temblar y darse la vuelta cabizbaja.

-Gomen, papa...

La vio entrar en su oficina y dejar las hojas y colores sobre la mesa de dibujo, luego se fue a su habitación.

-Amiki...

-Kami, Jun, no sabes ser amable con ella!

Amiki fue a buscar a la pequeña.

-Natalia...

-Mama...

-Mi amor, no te pongas así...

-Mama, porqué no me quieren? Prometo ser una niña buena...

-Natalia...

Amiki se arrodilló frente a ella.

-No digas una cosa parecida, mi amor... eres mi regalo de parte de Kami...

-Natalia... usaste mis lápices?

-Papa...

Natalia bajó la mirada, Jun vio impresionado cómo las lágrimas caían sobre su ropa.

-Natalia!

-Gomen, papa, no me castigues! No me castigues, papa!

-Natalia, cálmate! Natalia!

-No le grites!

-Pero si no le estoy...!

Calmándose un poco, bajó la voz y llamó a su hija.

-Natalia...

La pequeña se quedó hecha un puñito en su cama, Jun decidió salir. Natalia le tenía tanto miedo que parecía irreal, cuando la tocó, la sintió temblar y estaba fría.

...

Sesshoumaru y Rin preparan la cena entre risas y besos. Rin le da un trozo de pan y un beso.

-Hm! Rico, qué le pusiste esta vez?

-Es que el aceite de oliva, le puse albahaca y ajo en la botella. Y así el aceite absorbe el sabor.

-Hm! Qué suerte la mía... mi mujer no sólo es un genio en los negocios... también en la cocina...

-Ejem!

-Y es toda una diosa en la cama...

La besó en el cuello. Rin rió mientras salteaba los camarones. Se separaron al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Yo voy... tú sigue aquí...

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió un poco al ver a Jun.

-En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Es Natalia...

-Natalia? Qué pasa? Rin!

-Qué pasó?

-E-es... mi hija me tiene tanto miedo que cada vez que le hablo, piensa que la voy a castigar...

Rin suspiró asintiendo.

-Y no es lo que le has hecho durante sus 4 años de vida?

Jun bajó la mirada.

-El que no hayas querido un hijo, al momento del embarazo, no te da el derecho de maltratarlo. Tampoco el hecho de que simplemente sea tuyo. Tu hija lo resiente, Jun... Tu hija piensa que no la quieres y desea no ser tu hija...

-Yo nunca la he golpeado!

-El decirle a un niño que busca afecto y cariño, que es un estorbo, es peor que golpearlo!

Jun no tuvo argumentos para ello. Más de una vez había dicho aquello.

-Te va a costar gánartela... pero tienes que intentar ser más dulce con ella... apréndete las cosas que le gustan... busca algo para hacer sólo ustedes dos... su actividad especial...

Jun se marchó con los consejos de Rin y Sesshoumaru. Al entrar a su apartamento, vio a Amiki sentada a la mesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ami... amor, qué pasó?

-No lo soporto más...

-Amiki...

-No soporto más ver a mi hija sufrir por tu culpa!

-Amiki yo...

-No me importa! No me importa en lo absoluto... pero no te preocupes... mañana a primera hora mi hija y yo saldremos de tu vida...

-NO! Amiki...

-Mírala! Mírala y dime si es justo? Por Kami, Jun, es tu hija y lo único que sabes de ella es su nombre! No tienes idea de cómo te admira! No tienes idea de lo que está dispuesta a hacer por agradarte, pero tú... Eres peor que una piedra!

-Amiki... amo a mi hija! Amiki, la amo... pero no sé cómo expresárselo! No soy bueno con los niños!

-Sabía que eras duro, Jun... y aún así no me importó y me casé contigo... pero por Kami, es tu hija!

-Mama...

-Natalia!

Al ver a su padre acercarse, Natalia corrió de vuelta a su habitación.

-Natalia...

-No... papa, gomen... voy a ser buena... te lo prometo, papa...

-Natalia, mi amor, no estoy molesto...

-Papa...

-Perdóname, mi amor... no tienes que tenerme miedo... no quiero que me tengas miedo...

La pequeña se lo quedó viendo, Jun abrió los brazos.

-Ven aquí, princesa...

Jun se quedó esperando con los brazos abiertos. Natalia no se le acercaba, con la mirada opaca, bajó los brazos y cerró los ojos. Sintió un beso en su mejilla, al abrir los ojos, su pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No estés triste, papi...

-Princesa...

-Papi, si tú me dices como quieres que yo sea... así no te enojas tanto conmigo...

Jun la abrazó con fuerza, sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y dejó escapar el aire.

-No quiero que cambies ni un poquito...

-Pero yo quiero que tú me quieras, papa... no mucho... sólo un chin...

Aquellas palabras le rompieron el corazón al joven e inexperto padre, que aún abrazando a su hija, rompió en verdadero llanto, al escucharlo, Amiki fue a la habitación.

-Yo te amo... Natalia, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, mi princesita, perdona a tu papá que es un tonto...

-Jun...

-No me dejes, Amiki... Onegai... dame una oportunidad...

Amiki se acercó a ellos. Jun la abrazó por la cintura, bajando a su altura, Amiki lo besó en la mejilla.

-Si vuelves a lastimarla...

-Eso no va a pasar... te lo prometo...

-Eso espero...

...

Los platos en el fregadero, con el agua corriendo, sobre la meseta, Rin estaba sentada, entregada a los apasionados besos de su marido, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos, se separaron sonriendo. Sesshoumaru cerró la llave.

-Lavo eso mañana...

-Llévate la crema...

Sesshoumaru abrió la nevera y tomó un frasco de cerezas marraschino y una lata de crema batida.

En la habitación, sólo sonrió a ver a Rin encender un par de velas y apagar las luces.

-Qué tramas, preciosa?

-Nada... sólo hacer el amor con mi extremadamente sexy marido...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se dejó hacer todo lo que a Rin se le antojó. Lo cubrió en crema batida para luego comérselo en una tortuosa caricia por doquier. Cuando fue su turno, coronó sus pezones con la crema y encima una cereza, ella rió y aquella risa quedó ahogada por los suspiros y gemidos de placer.

-Sesshoumaru!

...

Sesshoumaru despertó y apagó el despertador, la besó con ternura y se levantó. Estaba lavando los platos de la noche anterior y sintió un beso en la espalda, vio sus manos rodearlo y sonrió.

-Qué suerte la mía, mi marido cocina y lava los platos...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Qué te parece si nos tomamos unas vacaciones y nos vamos de viaje?

-En serio, mi amor?

-Sí, preciosa... nuestras últimas vacaciones antes de volver a comenzar desde cero con un bebé...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Hmm... Europa nos la sabemos de cabo a rabo...

-Qué te parece si nos vamos a uno de esos super spas en Tahití y nos damos un baño de lodo con masajes de piedras volcánicas...

-Tahití?

-Y podemos bucear y surfear!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-A ver... dos semanas en Tahití le parecen suficientes?

-Síi!

-Bueno, entonces busque su agendita y cuadre los días con su amiguita... no quiero que me sorprenda en otro viaje...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la besó en el cuello.

-Tengo mucho trabajo hoy... no me esperes para cenar...

-Me vas a dejar solita?

-Qué tal si sales con Izayoi y Kagome?

-Voy a ver si están libres.

...

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde cuando Rin decidió irse a casa. Pasó por la oficina de Sesshoumaru y se despidió con un apasionado beso.

-Ya llamé a la agencia de viaje, las reservaciones están hechas...

-Hmm... me voy de compras...

-Me compras un par de trajes de baño y sandalias?

-De las que se mojan...

-Sí...

-11, verdad?

-Sí, preciosa... y 28 del pantalón...

-Está bien... algo más?

-Toneladas y toneladas y de crema batida...

Rin se sonrojó y se marchó. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola salir y pensando en lo que haría al llegar a la casa esa noche. Inutaisho entró y tomó asiento.

-Hijo...

-Papá...

El viejo sonrió.

-Conozco esa mirada... estás enamorado...

-Perdidamente enamorado de mi mujer...

-Me alegro...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Nos iremos de vacaciones... una segunda luna de miel...

-Sí? Cuándo?

-Dentro de dos semanas, dos semanas de lujo en Tahití...

-Eso es fantástico! Oye... y no han pensado en tener más hijos?

-Sí... tenemos ya varios años intentándolo...al parecer mis juegos de Polo tienen la culpa...

-Cómo?

-Sí, el doctor dice que el cabalgar puede ser problema, porque ambos estamos bien... así que con Kami delante... puede ser en éstas vacaciones y volvamos con un polizón...

Inutaisho sonrió ampliamente.

-Y qué haces aquí? Porqué no te fuiste con la preciosura?

-Tengo que terminar de revisar unas cuentas...

-Sesshoumaru! Tenemos un contador para eso...

-Ese es el problema, papá... no confío en ese contador nuevo... a mí me parece que está maquillando los cuadres...

-Eso es imposible!

-Papá... un contratista me encaró en la calle y me dijo que si en 15 días no le pagamos sus viáticos, nos iba a demandar. Me mostró copias de facturas, excedentes de sus viajes que pagaba con su dinero y nunca se le reembolsaba.

-Por Kami!

-Solucioné el problema con él de inmediato... Le hice un cheque personal, ya luego resuelvo esa cuenta. Pero investigando, hay más contratistas con el mismo problema... Sin embargo, en las cuentas no aparece nada de esto, ni las reposiciones, ni las facturas con excedentes...

Inutaisho asintió.

-Encuentra las diferencias... mañana mismo buscamos un contador nuevo y antes de entregarle, vamos a dejarlo todo en cero...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Disfruta tus vacaciones, hijo... cuando vuelvas, vamos a cerrar el año en julio...

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Juro que éstas son canas!

Inutaisho rió a carcajadas.

...

Rin se pasó la tarde con su suegra y cuñada, volvió a su apartamento después de cenar. Se dio un rico baño y estaba totalmente relajada, aún sumergida en el agua. Estaba tan tranquila, que las espumas se habían desvanecido. Sesshoumaru llegó con un ramo de rosas y sonrió al verla en la tina. Tomó una sola rosa y acarició sus labios y mejilla.

-Mi amor!

-Disfrutaste tu tarde?

-Hm! Mucho! Las niñas de Kagome están preciosas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Me llamaron del banco... dijeron que si estaba comprando toda la plaza o qué?

-Mentira!

-A juzgar por los paquetes, se quedaron cortos... te compraste medio Tokio...

-Eres un metiroso! No usé tu tarjeta! Usé mi cuenta personal.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-No te he dicho que la guardes para emergencias?

-Oye, Sessh... deja que mi trabajo en la oficina valga para más que guardar el dinero...

-Y qué otro trabajo tienes?

-Aquí en la cama... y con tu trabajo compro el material de apoyo...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. En sus estados de cuenta sólo salían tiendas de lencería.

-Deben pensar que soy una especie de pervertido...

-A nadie le importa eso...

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Rin examinó su mirada y suspiró.

-Estás muy cansado...

-Creo que me dormiría en plena acción... o justo después y detestas eso...

-Me la debes... en grande...

-Te la pago mañana a primera hora...

Rin rió. Le encantaba hacer el amor por las mañanas, llenos de energías y luego de dormir un par de minutos, sentía que el mundo era suyo. Se acercó a la cama ya lista para dormir. Sesshoumaru acarició sus caderas.

-Quítatelo todo...

-Sessh...

-No quiero obstáculos en la mañana...

Rin rió a carcajadas y sin embargo, le obedeció. Sesshoumaru se regocijó en la figura frente a él y la besó en el pecho.

-No que no tenías fuerzas?

-Las ganas me ganan...

Rin sonrió.

-Será mejor disfrutar ahora...

Sesshoumaru la haló sobre él y se dio la vuelta haciéndola quedar debajo. Deslizó sus dedos sobre su cuerpo, acariciándola suavemente y acompañándolo con suaves besos.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Rin reconoció la delicia de tener sus dedos en su interior, acariciándola. Él sonrió, estaba lista, esperando por él. Perdido entre su carne, la besó apasionadamente antes de comenzar a moverse y entregarse plenamente al simple acto de amar.

...

Rin despertó y no se movió. Sesshoumaru descansaba sobre su abdomen, con una mano sobre su vientre. Acarició su cabellera, lacia y platinada y cerró los ojos en una súplica para que pudiese volver a albergar el fruto de su amor en su interior.

-Un beso por tus pensamientos...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y se acomodó a su lado, atrayéndola a su pecho.

-En qué estabas pensando, preciosa?

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

-Rin...

Rin suspiró. Sesshoumaru insistiría hasta saber la verdad, pero no se lo quería decir en ese momento. Continuó esquivándolo hasta media mañana, cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina.

-Ya sí me vas a decir?

-Kami, Sesshoumaru!

-Vamos, preciosa...

Rin suspiró.

-Le estaba pidiendo a Kami un bebé...

-Rin...

-Estoy en los días precisos, Sesshoumaru... y de verdad deseo tener un bebé...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, la besó en el cuello.

-No te desperes, preciosa... ya esperamos 6 años, qué son unos meses más?

-Sessh...

-Debes calmarte, preciosa...

Rin se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y se refugió en su pecho.

-Vamos a sobrevivir, Sessh?

-Ya lo hicimos, preciosa... ya lo hicimos...

Rin se mantuvo refugiada en su pecho, sintió tiernos besitos en su cabeza.

-Te amo, Rin...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-Nos podemos quedar así?

-Claro, preciosa...

...

Al final del día, Rin fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Ya terminaste?

-Kami, no preciosa, tengo mucho por hacer, todavía...

-Entonces me voy a casa y te preparo una cena para chuparse los dedos...

-Hm! Ponte cómoda...

Rin sonrió, se despidió con un beso y se marchó.

...

Sesshoumaru entró en el apartamento, el delicioso aroma a jamón glaseado lo envolvía, sonrió y continuó hacia la cocina. La cena estaba lista y servida, pero Rin no estaba cerca, fue a la habitación al escuchar una risa, Rin hablaba por teléfono tirada en la cama.

-...Te felicito, amiga! Hm! Llegó mi marido, te llamo mañana...

Volvió a reír y cerró la llamada. Sesshoumaru la vio y sintió un escalofrío.

-Estás muy feliz... qué pasó?

-Vamos a tener un sobrinito más!

-En serio?

-Sí! Kagome está embarazada!

-Es genial! Oye... y cómo lo tomó Inuyasha? Porque él no quería más hijos...

-Bah! Que se vaya a freír tusa!

Rin rió entre sus brazos antes de entregarse a sus besos.

-Sessh... no tienes hambre?

-Ahora que lo mencionas... huele delicioso... qué preparaste?

-Conseguí un jamón pequeño, perfecto para nosotros dos... hice un jamón glaseado con una ensalada...

-Hm! Rico... pero... preciosa... me voy a poner todo lánguido si me sigues dando hojas de cena...

Rin rió a carcajadas y le dijo que la ensalada era de pasta.

...

Aquellas semanas en Tahití fueron celestiales, Sesshoumaru se propuso disfrutarlas al máximo, ya que al volver, las cosas estarían difíciles por un buen tiempo. Vio a Rin dormida sobre su pecho y la rodeó con un brazo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Qué es eso que tanto anhelas?

-Preciosa...

Rin lo besó con ternura y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

-Dime, mi amor... qué te hace suspirar después de una noche como esta?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y dejó sus dedos sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos.

-Me pregunto cómo me has soportado por tanto tiempo y hasta cuándo lo seguirás haciendo...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi amor... afortunadamente para tí, estoy súper enamorada... así que qué tal si sólo me abrazas y dormimos?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la rodeó con ambos brazos.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa...

...

Rin estaba en la orilla, viendo a Sesshoumaru montar las olas en una tabla de surf. Al volver, dejó la tabla a un lado y la besó rodeándola con ambos brazos a la cintura. Rin sonrió y continuaron caminando tomados de manos. Sesshoumaru devolvió la tabla y se dirigieron al comedor. Durante la comida, Rin notó que Sesshoumaru la veía embobado.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada...

-Hmm...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Mi amor...

Luego de comer, Sesshoumaru buscó postre para ambos.

-Hm! Comí mucho... me acompañas a una rica siesta?

-Sessh...

-Vamos, preciosa... después, iremos a donde tú quieras...

...

Volvieron del viaje felices, enamorados y completamente emocionados. Sesshoumaru sonreía con Rin, en un momento del vuelo Rin se durmió recostada de su hombro. Él acarició su rostro y la besó en la frente. Suspiró deseando poder hacerla feliz. Pero aunque deseaba lo mismo que ella, sentía que no sería tan fácil.

Con el paso de los días, Rin se emocionaba cada vez más. Finalmente se cumplieron las susodichas 2 semanas. Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa a media tarde y Rin brincó a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente.

-Preciosa!

-No llegó!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Y si te haces una prueba?

-Aún no... quiero esperar un poco más...

-Cuánto más?

-Esta semana... si en esta semana no llega, voy volando al primer laboratorio y me hago la prueba.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-No podemos perder la costumbre...

Rin rió y se soltó de su abrazo para correr hacia la habitación.

-Ah! No! No te me escaparás!

-Sessh!

Rin rió presa de su abrazo.

-Sessh!

**...**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien y que hayan disfrutado de este cap! Gracias por su apoyo incondicional, aunque me porte mal y me tarde al publicar.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Temores y Deseos

**Capítulo 4**

**Temores y Deseos**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina. Sonrió al ver a Rin entrar, pero su sonrisa se borró al verla con los ojos rojos.

-Preciosa...

Abrió la boca incapaz de hablar y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Rin, mi amor...

-Tengo miedo, Sesshoumaru!

La recibió entre sus brazos, besándola en la cabeza.

-Preciosa... no tienes que tener miedo...

-Llamé al doctor, le dije que ya tengo 10 días de retraso... él me indicó la prueba... y... es negativa, Sessh... y cuando llamé al doctor, se quedó callado y luego me dio una cita...

-Kami, preciosa... pero eso no...

-Cuando se quedan callados, las noticias no son buenas!

-Rin, cálmate!

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-Sessh...

Rin se fijó en sus ojos rojos.

-Sea lo que sea, lo superaremos... preciosa, si tengo que empeñar el alma, la empeño... cálmate... vas a estar bien...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Esa misma tarde, fueron al consultorio del doctor de Rin.

-Sé que te hiciste una prueba hoy mismo, pero quiero hacerte otra... con un reactivo nuevo. Llamé al laboratorio y me dijeron que puede ser que el reactivo no funcionara apropiadamente.

Mientras esperaban por los resultados, Rin encaró al doctor exigiéndole que le explicara sus temores.

-Pero niña si aún...

-Quiero saberlo todo!

El doctor suspiró.

-Rin, no puedo decirte nada sin pruebas... hay muchas razones para...

-Sí hay muchas, pero así de repente? Sin tomar anticonceptivos?

-Admito que la situación es algo difícil... pero primero está la prueba, si ésta da negativa, te indicaré pruebas para las demás hormonas, te haré una sonografía...

-Así que primero la volverá alfiletero y después va a hablar.

-Señor Kazami, si me atrevo a mencionar una enfermedad cualquiera, sin tener las pruebas, me expongo a un proceso judicial!

-Pero no lo vamos a demandar! Sólo queremos saber a qué nos atendremos!

-Le puedo mostrar libros completos que explican razones por las que un período menstrual se puede detener. Comenzando por el estrés y ambos están bastante estresados.

-Acabamos de volver de unas vacaciones!

-Gritándome no va a resolver nada...

-Sea sincero, doctor... usted piensa que puedo tener algo grave...

-Rin, lo más grave de todo es tu paranoia... intenta relajarte, deja que tu cuerpo siga su curso natural... si no estás embarazada este mes, lo intentas para el próximo...

Rin asintió. El doctor recibió los resultados y a la expectativa de la pareja abrió el sobre.

-Bien... ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse, estás perfectamente bien...

-Pero...

-Vas a ganar un poco de peso... unas 30 libras aproximadamente...

-Cómo?

-Estás embarazada, Rin... felicidades!

-Pero... es broma?

-Para nada!

-Sessh!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Espero que ahora estés más calmada...

-Sí! Kami, gracias, un millón de gracias, doctor...

-A tu orden siempre... te tomas estos suplementos, el ácido fólico, calcio y nos vemos aquí dentro de un mes...

-No me hará un ultrasonido?

-Aún no puedo evaluar nada...

-Pero yo quiero verlo... onegai...

-Bueno...

Sesshoumaru sujetaba su mano mientras la besaba en la sien y se secaba las lágrimas de emoción que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. El doctor terminó el examen y se pudieron marchar. Una vez en el apartamento, Sesshoumaru la cargó alto por encima suyo y al bajarla, la besó en el vientre.

-Te amo, preciosa... te amo... y a tí, pequeñín...

Rin sonrió deslizando sus dedos entre la espesa cabellera platinada.

-Me has hecho tan feliz, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la besó una vez más en el vientre y se levantó su altura.

-Tú también me has hecho feliz, preciosa...

Acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos a tener un bebé! Mi amor!

...

Organizaron una gran cena invitando a los demás sin decirle de qué trataba. Por primera vez en meses ambas familias se reunían, los hombres sentados en el balcón, y las mujeres ayudaban a Rin en la cocina.

-Rin, luces diferente?

-Ay, mamá! Estoy bien!

-Sí, eso lo sé... pero me refiero a que te ves diferente...

-Es el bronceado que se dio en Tahití...

Rin sonrió con las mejillas coloradas.

-Estoy tan feliz de tenerlas a todas aquí!

-No están todas... falto yo... o no?

-Bianca!

Rin dejó todo y abrazó a su hermana. Bianca sonrió. Era idéntica a Rin pero más joven y llevaba el pelo más corto.

-Kami! Cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy... era una sorpresa, pero no dejaste a mamá hablar...

Rin sonrió.

-Qué alegría verte!

Bianca le sonrió.

-La otra parte es que ya no me voy... vine para quedarme...

Rin gritó de la emoción y la abrazó nuevamente. Luego de la deliciosa cena, Rin dio la noticia de su embarazo. Todos estallaron en una algarabía y una lluvia de felicitaciones para ambos. La noche siguió avanzando entre festejos.

-Bianca y Frank?

-Hmm... Posiblemente en N.Y. Revolcándose con la mucama...

-Cómo?

-Así es, Rin... me divorcié... cuando me ví viviendo sola en aquella enorme ciudad, me di cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo lo mejor... de mi familia... así que lo vendí todo y aquí estoy...

-Kami, lo siento...

-Nah! Para qué? Gracias a su estupidez, tu hermanita es millonaria.

-Cómo?

-Claro... el prenupcial queda nulo... me tocó la mitad de todo.

-Wow! Y es mucho?

-Dime tú? La mitad de 189 millones...

Rin se tapó la boca con ambas manos a punto de decir algo. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla.

-Oye, con calma... sabes que es sensible...

-Y dime... cómo te trata el imbécil este...

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos como dos rendijas.

-No dejas de ser una mocosa insolente...

-Oigan! Calmados! Bianca, Sessh es maravilloso, así que calladita más bonita.

-Qué? Pero...

Sesshoumaru le sacó la lengua como un niño malcriado y besó a Rin.

...

Luego de que todos se marcharan, Rin recogía los remanentes, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Mi amor...

-Vete a descansar... yo me encargo de esto...

-Sessh...

-Ve, preciosa...

-Gracias, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru organizó todo y dejó el lavavajillas funcionando. Subió a la habitación con el cuello de la camisa abierto y las mangas recogidas. Rin sonrió al verlo.

-Preciosa...

-Te había dicho que me encanta lo sexy que te ves así?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la atrajo hacia él en un apasionado beso.

...

Poco a poco los síntomas del embarazo se fueron acentuando, pero por más molestos, inoportunos e incómodos que fueran, ambos estaban felices de que se hicieran presente. Sesshoumaru despertó escuchando a Rin en el baño. Entró cuando se lavaba la boca. La abrazó desde atrás y la besó en un hombro a la vez que posaba sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Me duele la cabeza...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien y la guió hasta la cama.

-No deberías ir a trabajar hoy...

-Tengo que hacerlo, no es una excusa...

-Pero...

-Sessh, todas las mujeres trabajan a pesar de sus síntomas...

-Pero no todas las mujeres están casadas con su jefe y yo te digo que te quedes...

Rin suspiró. No ganaría aquella discusión. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Quieres desayunar ahora o más tarde?

-Más tarde...

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru se quedó entre las sábanas, abrazándola.

-Tú no irás a trabajar?

-Más tarde... no quiero dejarte sola...

-Sessh... prefiero que te vayas ahora y vuelvas temprano a que...

Seshoumaru suspiró.

-Vamos a hacer una auditoría... es un desastre, no quiero que estés sola tanto tiempo pero...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru... vete a trabajar, si me siento mejor, iré un rato más tarde...

Sesshoumaru besó su mano en la palma con los ojos cerrados.

-Rin, éste es un asunto muy importante... hay millones envueltos... con la auditoría, vamos a tener lo necesario para un juicio... necesito que te cuides, no confíes en nadie...

-Sessh...

-Tengo miedo a que te usen para lastimarme...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

...

Se separaron luego de aquél apasionado beso. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó nuevamente, se inclinó hacia su vientre y la besó allí.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Rin se sentó frente a él y arregló el nudo de su corbata.

-Hm! Qué sexy te ves, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se marchó. Rin se pasó la mañana en la casa. Al medio día, cuando iba de salida, se encontró con Amiki y Natalia.

-Hola, Rin-san!

-Hola, princesita! Amiki-san...

-Estás muy feliz, Rin-san...

-Así es Natalia...

La pequeña sonrió.

-Entonces Sesshoumaru-san también está feliz!

Rin rió y se bajó a su altura.

-Es verdad, los dos estamos muy felices...

-Ya no te duele que se fuera tu bebé?

-Sí, princesita... pero hay otras cosas por las que estar feliz...

-De verdad?

-Sí... verás... voy a tener un bebé!

-Sí! Yupi!

Natalia la abrazó con fuerza. Rin le respondió el abrazo sonriendo.

-Te puedo ayudar a cuidarlo? Verdad que sí, mami? Dí que sí!

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

La pequeña sonrió feliz.

-Y Sesshoumaru-san?

-Está trabajando...

Luego de felicitarla, Amiki entró con la pequeña y Rin se marchó.

-Papa, papa!

-Qué pasa?

Jun cargó a su pequeña que lo saludó con un besó en la mejilla.

-Qué feliz estás! Qué pasó?

-Rin-san y Sesshoumaru-san van a tener un bebé!

-Natalia...

-Es cierto, nos encontramos con Rin justo ahora...

Jun sonrió.

-Entonces en verdad son buenas noticias...

La pequeña salió del estudio, Amiki se le acercó a su marido.

-Tú qué piensas?

-Me alegra mucho... tenían varios años intentándolo...

-Jun... hablo de nosotros...

-Amiki...

-A mí sí me gustaría tener otro bebé...

-Amiki...

Amiki suspiró, lo besó en la mejilla y cambió el tema dando la conversación como terminada.

-Vas a comer ahora o vas a esperar más tarde?

-A-ahora está bien...

...

Sesshoumaru trabajaba en unos documentos. Sintió una brisa en su oído.

-Pero qué... Rin!

-Hola, mi amor...

Lo saludó con un apasionado beso. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la dejó acomodarse sobre sus piernas.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Feliz...

Acariciando sus mejillas, Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

-Sabes algo, mi amor?

-Qué cosa?

-Se me hace que es un niño...

-Y cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé... pero tengo el presentimiento...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No me importa... sólo quiero que sea sano...

-Ay, Kami, mi amor! Estoy tan feliz!

-Eso me hace feliz a mí...

...

Jun sale de su oficina para descansar. Amiki está sentada en una mecedora con Natalia en brazos.

-...Y entonces...

-Amiki...

-Papa...

-Qué pasa?

Natalia ardía en fiebre, con la carita roja y los ojos llorosos, se aferró al pecho de su madre.

-Natalia...

-De repente me dijo que se sentía mal y... ya llamé al doctor...

-Qué dijo?

-Que es la época de los resfriados...

-Un resfriado? Con esa fiebre tan alta? Está hirviendo!

-No, papa, itai...

-Natalia...

Jun llamó al doctor y le dijo que la fiebre era muy alta para ser un simple resfriado. Aún así, el doctor le dijo que eran sólo las primeras horas, que le diera la dosis correcta de medicamento y que la bañara para bajarle la fiebre.

...

Sesshoumaru se vio obligado a abandonar el calor de los brazos de su mujer ante el insistente golpeteo en la puerta.

-Quien quiera que sea, lo voy a matar...

-Si sales así, al menos un infarto le provocas... yo voy...

Rin se vistió y le dio un último beso antes de salir de la habitación.

-Narita!

-Ayuda! Natalia... Natalia...

Rin corrió al apartamento de los Narita, la pequeña temblaba con los ojos en blanco.

-Está convulsionando! Llama una ambulancia!

Rin ayudó a inmovilizarla y pidió hielo. Se lo puso bajo los brazos y en la cabeza.

-Vamos, vamos, baja!

Sesshoumaru entró.

-Qué pasa?

-Sessh! Trae todo el hielo que encuentres!

Sesshoumaru corrió al apartamento. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, la pequeña dormía en brazos de su madre.

-Qué pasó?

-Tenía la temperatura en 42, convulsionó...

-Cesó sola?

-No, la sumergimos en la tina con agua fría e hielo... sólo así se detuvo...

-Usted es médico?

-No... mi padre...

Se llevaron a la pequeña para hacerle varios estudios. Antes de marcharse, Amiki le agradeció la ayuda a ambos.

...

Natalia despertó en la cama de hospital. Jun estaba junto a ella, la veía dormir con una mano entre las suyas.

-Papa...

-Hola, princesita...

La pequeña lo vio con los ojos rojos y lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-Papa, no llores...

-Te quiero tanto, mi amor...

Jun la besó en la frente, la sintió temblar y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-De verdad me quieres, papa?

-Con todo mi corazón, princesa...

-Yo también te quiero, papa...

-Lo sé, cariño...

Amiki entró en la habitación y sonrió al ver a la pequeña despierta.

-Natalia, mi amor... cómo te sientes?

-Bien... Mama, no lloren...

-Teníamos mucho miedo, mi amor... pensamos que te íbamos a perder...

Jun la besó nuevamente.

-Pero ya vas a estar bien... Me lo prometes?

-Hai...

Jun sonrió entre lágrimas. La noche anterior había sido una completa pesadilla. El ver a Natalia convulsionar de aquella manera, le daba a entender lo frágil que era la vida.

...

Rin y Sesshoumaru fueron a ver a Natalia al apartamento. Le llevaron un enorme peluche de su personaje favorito.

-Gracias!

-Nos alegra mucho ver que estás bien...

-Gomen... no quería asustarlos...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Sólo sigue siendo como eres...

Al darse vuelta, Jun y Amiki hacían una ridícula reverencia.

-No sabemos cómo agradecerles lo que hicieron por ella... no sabemos cómo pagarles... ni con qué...

-Qué tal si con una promesa?

Ambos levantaron la mirada.

-Amiki, tú ya lo hacías muy bien... pero tú, Jun... Kami te ha dado una segunda oportunidad... no la desperdicies... sé el mejor padre que puedas ser... es lo que tu hija se merece... que al menos lo intentes...

Jun asintió. Rin sonrió, tomó de la mano a Sesshoumaru.

-Hasta luego...

...

Rin dejó las flores junto a lápida y se puso de pie.

-Preciosa...

-Estoy en paz...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Eso me alegra mucho...

Rin se quedó en la casa y Sesshoumaru volvió a la oficina. Aunque planeaba dormir, no se llevaría a cabo, Izayoi, Kagome, Bianca y su madre la invadieron sorpresivamente con un plan de preparar la habitación del bebé.

-Etto... Rin, si tienes una biblioteca y una oficina... dónde va a dormir el bebé?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Primero que todo, ni siquiera se me nota y ustedes ya quieren hacer la habitación! No son de tomar a la ligera!

Bianca viró los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces dónde?

-No lo sé... tengo que hablarlo con Sesshoumaru...

-Si todo eso es de él, pégale fuego!

-Bianca! Mamá!

-Bianca...

-Pero... o sea, tenían una casa bellísima y la vendieron para vivir en éste cuarto? Tu habitación era del tamaño de esta sala!

-Bianca...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Cuando Tenma murió... yo sentía que esa casa me consumía... donde sea que veía recordaba a mi bebé...

-Rin... no quería que...

-Sesshoumaru se culpa... y yo no sé qué hacer... cuando se pone así, no sé qué hacer...

-No es culpa de nadie más que de esa loca...

-Pero lo logramos...

Rin le sonrió quitándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Mamá es testigo de que nos costó... pero lo logramos... logramos salir a flote... logramos permanecer juntos... así que... onegai, Bianca... yo sé que nunca te has llevado con él... pero Sesshoumaru es un hombre maravilloso...

Bianca la abrazó.

-Rin... es una broma... yo sé que eres feliz con él... y estoy feliz por tí... adoro al mequetrefe ese...

-Sí, se nota el amor...

Las demás rieron. A media tarde, Sesshoumaru volvió de la oficina.

-Wow! Es un asalto! De seguro que desde ya quieren decorar la habitación del bebé...

Saludó a Izayoi con un beso en la mejilla.

-Cómo estás madre?

-Muy bien, y tú?

-Bien... venía con planes de salir con Rin, pero no se preocupen, lo dejamos para otro día...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Voy a salir con Inuyasha, nos vemos más tarde...

Sesshoumaru se marchó haciéndole muecas a Bianca.

-Uuyys! Es un insufrible!

-Bianca!

-Bueno qué?

Bianca entonces notó que Rin tenía una rosa blanca con las puntas rosas.

-Y eso?

-Sessh me la trajo...

**...**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el nuevo cap.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y esperaré más, saben que soy adicta... bueno...**

**Me despido, besos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Siguiendo los Pasos

**Capítulo 5**

**Siguiendo los Pasos**

Rin y Sesshoumaru tenían una pequeña celebración privada. Dado a que conocían demasiada gente, siempre se encontraban con alguien y decidieron llevar todo el romance al departamento. Con la salvedad de que Sesshoumaru cocinó y sirvió la cena.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Éste apartamento pronto nos quedará pequeño... qué piensas si nos mudamos a una casa otra vez?

-Sessh...

-Quién sabe y ésta vez me deje convencer de tener un perro...

Rin sonrió.

-Un Husky?

-Puede ser...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada esperando encontrar los ojos de su esposa con aquél brillo que lo hacía perder la cabeza por ella. Sonrió al verlo, ella acarició sus mejillas.

-No bromees conmigo, Sessh...

-No lo hago, preciosa... me imagino que si vamos a tener un perro, debe ser antes de que el bebé nazca, así está entrenado a tiempo...

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza repitiéndole que era el mejor marido del mundo.

...

Rin leía una revista mientras esperaba por su turno en el consultorio médico. La noche anterior, Sesshoumaru se la comió a besos en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no hacer el amor, disculpándose porque no llegaría a la cita. Cuando entró otra paciente, suspiró en silencio y se acarició el vientre. Apenas se comenzaba a notar, pero ya tenía los tres meses cumplidos. Sesshoumaru le había prometido tantas veces que ésta sería diferente, sin embargo habían cosas que no podía cambiar. Estaba en una tediosa reunión sin fin aparente.

-Kazami Rin...

-Sí?

-Es su turno...

-Gracias...

Rin se puso de pie y al momento de entrar, sintió una resistencia. Vio quién le sujetaba la mano y sonrió. Un desgarbado y corto de aliento Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh!

-Llegué a tiempo?

-Sí! Vamos, mi amor!

Luego de examinarla, el doctor le hizo el ultrasonido, Sesshoumaru sujetaba su mano y la besaba en la sien.

-Bueno, Rin, todo se ve perfectamente bien... muchas felicidades, es un bebé sano...

Al salir del consultorio, Sesshoumaru sacó provecho del ascensor, que era algo lento y estaban solos, la atrajo a él en un apasionado beso. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Te amo...

Rin sonrió y colgándose de su cuello, lo volvió a besar. Acariciando sus mejillas y sus labios, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si había comido, ella le contestó que estaba muy nerviosa, sonriendo, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el auto.

-Y tu auto?

-El chofer me trajo... vamos a comer...

Rin aceptó con una sonrisa. Sesshoumaru la llevó a un restaurante italiano. Luego de disfrutar del almuerzo, condujo hasta un centro comercial cercano, la tomó de la mano al salir del auto.

-Sessh...

-Necesitas ropa de maternidad... ya esta te comienza a apretar...

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru parecía otra persona, luego de comprar casi la tienda completa, Sesshoumaru condujo hasta el apartamento donde le preparó un rico baño de burbujas y sales aromáticas y le dio un delicioso masaje.

Descansando entre las sábanas y sobre el varonil pecho de su marido, Rin levantó la mirada y lo observó dormir apacible, rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos. Acarició sus labios y mejillas, lo vio despertar.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh... gomen...

-No importa, estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor...

Rin se acomodó sobre él y lo besó con ternura, sintió sus manos acariciar su espalda y trasero, la cubrió con las sábanas.

-Hace un poco de frío...

-Gracias... Sessh, estás diferente...

-Sí?

-Sí... lo suficiente como para darme miedo... qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y no se controló, rió a carcajadas.

-Sessh!

-Hace un par de días recordé cuánto te había hecho sufrir con el embarazo de Tenma... y me prometí a mí mismo que no permitiría que se repitiera la historia...

-Kami, mi amor, pero...

-Shhh...

Rin sonrió y besó su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Me encanta el hombre en que te has convertido...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

**-Meses después.-**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina. Se sentía cansado, pidió a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas ni que entrara nadie, se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos un instante, pero se quedó profundamente dormido. Despertó asustado al sentir un beso, se calmó al ver a Rin.

-Kami, Rin!

Rin sonrió.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Ni tan fea que sea...

-Tonta! Ven aquí, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la haló hacia él y la besó apasionadamente.

-Qué haces aquí, preciosa?

-Te dije que quería ir a buscar la cuna hoy...

-Kami, Rin, faltan 3 meses!

-Sesshoumaru! No podemos dejarlo todo para última hora, además, hoy es mi cita con el doctor, no irás conmingo?

-Sí, preciosa, es sólo que...

-Que no quieres ir...

-No, preciosa...

Rin intentó levantarse, Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-Sí quiero ir, Rin... pero me siento muy cansado...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y notó un poco de calentura.

-Te arden los ojos?

-Sí, tengo sueño...

-Sessh... eso no es sueño, estás enfermo...

-Tú crees? Preciosa, sólo...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Deberías ir a la casa y descansar...

-No... dile a mi secretaria que me pida una bebida energizante...

-Sesshoumaru, no te excedas...

-No lo hago, preciosa...

-Vete a la casa, mi amor... yo iré al médico...

-Preciosa...

Pero Sesshoumaru insistió en ir con ella. Luego del chequeo y la sonografía, se fueron a la casa. Rin lo acomodó en la cama y fue a la cocina. Estaba preparándole una sopa cuando él la abrazó desde atrás.

-Deja eso, Rin, no lo necesito...

-Claro que sí, necesitas muchos líquidos, te está dando fiebre.

Para la noche los síntomas eran claros, Sesshoumaru estaba enfermo, Rin le llevó la sopa con tostadas y lo hizo tomarla toda. Al terminar, le dio medicamentos para la fiebre y lo hizo darse un baño.

-Kami, Rin! No soy un niño!

-Seguro? Te comportas como uno...

Rin terminó de acomodar las almohadas. Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la cama, Rin bajó los platos y al volver se dio un baño.

-Sessh... podrías... olvídalo...

Rin se metió al baño, intentaba alcanzarse la espalda, pero le era muy incómodo.

-Qué querías, Rin?

-Necesito ponerme esto, pero tú no debes tocarlo...

-Tonterías...

Sesshoumaru le arrebató el tubo.

-No! Sesshoumaru, se absorbe por la piel, es lo mismo que te di a tomar, te haría daño!

-Kami, Rin, dos minutos que me ensucie las manos, no me va a intoxicar! Y para qué te quieres poner eso? Le hace daño al bebé?

-Sesshoumaru...

Luego de ponerle la crema, se lavó las manos y volvió a la cama. Rin lo siguió más tarde. La observó tomarse sus vitaminas y suplementos antes de acostarse.

-Oye, te los estás tomando mal... debería ser por la mañana...

-Son dos dosis... ésta es la segunda...

Rin le sonrió y se acomodó en la cama, él estaba de espaldas, ella lo besó en la mejilla.

-Que descanses, mi amor...

-Rin...

Se dio la vuelta y acarició sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Rin... por todo lo que has hecho hoy...

-Lo importante es que te mejores...

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru besó su mano.

-Ya sí me vas a decir qué era eso que te puse?

-Es un analgésico...

-Analgésico, qué te pasa?

-Nada, mi amor...

-Rin...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-No me pasa nada, mi amor, no te preocupes...

-Rin...

-Descansa, mi amor...

...

Conociéndola a fondo, Sesshoumaru llamó a primera hora al doctor que le había indicado la crema a Rin, luego de una larga charla, el doctor lo cuestionó.

-Han pasado 8 años, cómo es que no sabe esto?

-Rin es una mujer muy independiente... y es el tipo de persona que se calla las cosas con tal de que los demás no se preocupen, si tomaba pastillas, nunca lo sabría, porque toma multivitamínicos todas las mañanas... pero ese ungüento me hizo sospechar...

Para cuando Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada, Rin salía de la habitación.

-Sessh, mi amor... cómo te sientes?

-Mal...

-Aún no te mejoras?

-Porqué no me lo dijiste, Rin?

-Rin vio que tenía el tubo en las manos, desvió la mirada.

-Te hice una pregunta, respóndeme!

-Qué habría cambiado?

-RIN!

-Acaso te crees que no me habría tirado a la piscina de pensar en eso? De todas formas... mi hijo está muerto...

Rin se devolvió hacia la habitación. Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Rin...

-Qué habría cambiado si lo sabías?

-Te habría ayudado, Rin... Kami, amor, una vértebra dislocada no es un juego...

-La vértebra está en su lugar...

-Pero te duele...

-Me duele la hernia discal.

-Y es seguro que te embarazaras?

-Es el peso del embarazo que provoca el dolor, pero no es tan fuerte, con los analgésicos se me calman.

Sesshoumaru suspiró, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sesshoumaru, no quiero que te preocupes... yo estoy feliz de estar embarazada y me estoy cuidando para que nada nos pase ni a mí, ni al bebé...

-Kami, Rin, me tienes que decir las cosas!

-Lo siento...

Acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad, la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo, Rin... y me preocupa más que me ocultes las cosas.

Rin comenzó a reír entre sus brazos, Sesshoumaru la vio extrañada, se llevó las manos al vientre y tomó una mano suya para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Se está moviendo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió al sentirlo, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Kami! Es fantástico!

-Nunca lo habías sentido, verdad?

-No... siempre se detiene...

Sesshoumaru se inclinó y besó su vientre.

-Hola, soy papá...

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa...

...

Sesshoumaru volvió después de un día agotador en la oficina. Rin tenía visitas, Amiki y Natalia.

-Hola!

-Sesshoumaru-san!

-Princesita!

Sesshoumaru la recibió con los brazos abiertos y sonrió cuando lo besó en la mejilla.

-Cómo estás, princesa?

-Bien!

-Sí? Me alegro mucho!

-Cuándo nace tu bebé?

-Ya le falta poco...

-Y voy a poder venir a jugar con él?

-Claro que sí! Qué no sabes que escogimos esta casa porque está cerca de tí?

-De verdad?

-Sí! Cómo crees que nos vamos a olvidar de la princesita bella que nos llena de alegrías!

La pequeña sonrió.

-Y ya sabes si va a ser niño o niña?

-No, lo vamos a saber cuando nazca...

-Demo! Tiene que ser niña! Los niños son malos!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Yo soy niño, soy malo?

-No, pero tú eres un niño grande! Yo digo los niños como yo...

-Ah! Ya veo!

Una vez que se vieron solos, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin con fuerza y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Bien... fui al doctor hoy, ya me fijó la fecha...

-Para cuándo?

-En dos semanas...

-Genial, así podré organizar todo y tomarme unas vacaciones...

Rin le tomó la temperatura.

-Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi marido?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Qué te parece si salimos a cenar? Te llevaré a ese restaurante brasileño que te gusta tanto...

-Eres un amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, luego de la deliciosa cena, cruzaron a un parque frente al restaurante y pasearon tomados de la mano.

-Hm! Debemos parecer unos locos, con este frío...

-Yo te caliento, preciosa... después de todo, serán nuestros últimos días de libertad...

Rin rió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Voy a extrañar hacer el amor cuando se me antoje...

-Hablando de eso... qué tal si vamos a casa y...

Rin rió e intentó huír de sus brazos.

...

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, aún vistiendo el pijama de cirugía prestado. Rin lo vio sonriendo y volvió a centrarse en el bulto entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor...

-Papá... ven a conocerme...

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó en la sien.

-Te amo, preciosa... te amo...

-Yo también, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru vio a la pequeña entre los brazos de su esposa.

-Es hermosa, mi amor...

-Sí...

-Hola, Zoe...

-Zoe?

-No te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta... me gusta mucho...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Cárgala, mi amor...

-Preciosa...

-Carga a tu hija...

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, princesa... soy papá...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin sonriendo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, se inclinó un poco y la besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, preciosa...

Los demás llegaron en ese momento, Rin sonrió al verlos a todos allí reunidos.

-Me alegra tanto verlos!

-Y a nosotros que estés bien... cómo te sientes?

-Bien, feliz!

-Papá... conozcan a su nieta... Zoe...

Todos ahogaron un suspiro al ver a la pequeña con el pelo negro y sus ojitos que pregonaban el dorado de su padre.

...

Rin despertó al escuchar una música suave, cerrándose la yukata, fue hasta la sala, Sesshoumaru se movía suavemente con la pequeña en brazos.

-Hola... se divierten sin mí?

-Mira, es mamá... quieres bailar con mamá...

Rin se acercó sonriendo, acarició la cabeza de su pequeña y lo besó con ternura.

-Qué haces?

-Hace dos horas que comió, no quería despertarte...

-Los bebés comen cada dos horas, mi amor... le cambiaste el pañal?

-Sí...

-Ven, vamos a la cama...

Con una luz graduada y tenue, Rin amantó a la pequeña, Sesshoumaru observaba y acariciaba sus piecitos.

-Pensé que despertaba por cualquier cosa y que...

-Por el momento es así, es muy pequeña... ya después hará su propio horario y dormirá más horas corridas.

-Kami, Rin, me siento tan... inútil...

Rin sonrió.

-No creo que ningún papá pueda lactar...

-Pero... no puedes sacarla y yo se la doy en la noche?

-No quiero que use tanto la botella...

-Eso es malo?

-No precisamente... la leche no es la misma, y yo soy su mamá... mi cuerpo sabe lo que mi bebé necesita...

La pequeña ya estaba dormida, Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Llévala a su cuna...

Al volver a la cama, Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Descansa, mi amor...

-Dulces sueños, preciosa...

...

Rin salía de la ducha y se detuvo al ver a Sesshoumaru inclinado sobre la cuna, viendo a la pequeña dormir. Se aproximó y se colocó detrás de él, rodeándolo por la cintura.

-Qué haces, mi amor?

-Se parece tanto a tí...

-A mí? Pero si me negó por completo...

-Mírala, Rin... es idéntica a tí...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Déjala dormir...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Te amo...

Rin se dejó abrazar, escuchando sus latidos, cerró los ojos.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Gracias a tí, preciosa...

...

** -2 años después. -**

Sesshoumaru estaba de viaje, llegó a la casa y sonrió al escuchar las risas de su pequeña. Al verlo, Zoe dejó todo lo que hacía y corrió hacia él.

-Papi!

-Hola, mi princesita!

La levantó por los aires y le dio un gran beso.

-Papá te extrañó mucho!

-Hountou?

-Mucho, mucho!

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru la hizo reír, marcándosele profundos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Y mamá?

-Gozima...

Sesshoumaru entró a la cocina con la pequeña en brazos, Rin preparaba unos refrigerios.

-Mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente, la pequeña entre ellos, rió a carcajadas.

-Mami! Te eztoy viendo!

-Sí?

-Hm! Y todo eso?

-Tendremos visita... Ah-ah!

Rin le dio en la mano.

-Es para la visita.

-De-e-mo!

Zoe rió, Sesshoumaru protestaba como un niño pequeño.

-Qué te parece si dejamos a la enanita con Maki y allá arriba te doy tu bienvenida...

-Hubba, hubba, hubba!

Subieron las escaleras riendo.

...

Sesshoumaru seguía entre las sábanas y Rin ya se vestía cuando Zoe les dijo que ya habían llegado.

-Vas a bajar?

-Sí...

Rin se acercó y lo besó.

-Estuviste grandiosa, preciosa...

-Lo sé...

Sesshoumaru siseó al verla contonearse mientras se alejaba. Rin abrió la puerta y cargó a la pequeña.

-Papa...

-Papá se va a bañar, vamos a recibir a la visita...

Al llegar a la sala, Rin saludó a Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Me alegra tanto que pudieran venir! Cómo están princesitas?

-Bien!

-Qué bueno!

-Maiku, no!

Esucharon algo romperse. Rin se dio la vuelta, su sobrinito se había anotado unas uvas de cristal.

-Tía, ze gdompió...

-No, Maiku, tú lo rompiste...

-Gomen...

El pequeño bajó la mirada. Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Los adornos son para verlos, no tocarlos...

-Gomen...

-Dame un beso.

El pequeño le dio un sonoro beso y un fuerte abrazo, luego fue a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre.

-Gomen, mama...

-Ya, tranquilo...

Más tarde llegaron Amiki y Jun, Natalia salió disparada a abrazarse a las piernas de Rin.

-Vaya! Qué grande estás!

-Ya estoy mudando!

-Wow! Qué bien!

La pequeña le mostraba su diente menos a todos. Rin sonrió y se llevó las manos al pecho al ver al pequeño en brazos de Amiki.

-Amiga, es precioso!

-Idéntico a su papá!

Rin cargó al pequeño.

-Muchas felicidades!

-Y todo éste alboroto?

-Sessh, mi amor... mira...

Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño y los felicitó con un abrazo.

-Verdad que es precioso, mi amor?

-No más que mi princesita...

-Sessh!

Jun abrazó a Amiki desde atrás.

-La verdad es que... nosotros... sería un honor para nosotros si aceptaran ser los padrinos de Noah...

-En serio?

-La verdad es que ustedes nos salvaron en más de una ocasión...

La joven pareja hizo una ridícula reverencia. Rin le pasó el pequeño a Sesshoumaru y los hizo enderezarse.

-El honor es nuestro...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

**...**

**N/A: Hola! Sí, lo sé me tardo una eternidad, pero estoy un poco apretada, así que... espero que les guste el cap y de verdad agradezco que sigan mis fics.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	6. Felicidad y Angustia

**Capítulo 6**

**Felicidad y Angustia**

Sesshoumaru volvía de la habitación de Zoe, Rin lo esperaba en la cama, una vez acomodados, Rin lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Qué piensas de tener otro bebé?

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y vio a su esposa.

-Rin…

-Qué dices, mi amor?

-Hablamos de eso mañana…

-Está bien…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sesshoumaru la movió.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Te amo, Rin… te amo con todo lo que soy…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

…

Rin no volvió a tocar el tema, un par de semanas después, Sesshoumaru se le acercó.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Podemos hablar?

Sesshoumaru vio a Zoe sentada en las piernas de su madre.

-Papa…

-Princesa…

La pequeña de enormes ojos dorados le sonrió ampliamente y se pasó a su regazo, lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó de vuelta.

-Mi amor... qué tal si vas con Maki un ratito?

-Doushite?

-Porque papá y mamá tienen que hablar cosas de adultos, mi amor...

-Hai...

Rin sonrió al ver a la pequeña obedecer.

-Dile a Maki que te de leche y galletas.

-Hai!

Rin centró su mirada en su marido que llamó su atención tomando su mano.

-Mi amor...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru respiró profundamente.

-Estás segura de que quieres tener otro hijo?

-Sí, Sesshoumaru... sabes? Me imaginé tu respuesta... fue la misma que hacen 8 años y la misma que hacen 10...

Rin intentó levantarse, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-Suéltame...

-No llores, Rin, por Kami...

-Me da rabia! Pero no te peocupes, es conmigo misma, por seguir creyendo en tus babosadas!

-Rin, déjame terminar, sí?

-Qué?

-Rin, por Kami, es muy temprano, Zoe apenas tiene dos años...

-Hemos vivido muchas cosas, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, Sesshoumaru, pero por más que te ame, si no quieres a este hijo, yo lo querré por los dos.

Rin se soltó de su agarre y se fue a la habitación. Con la cabeza entre almohadas, no escuchó a Sesshoumaru abrir la puerta.

-Rin...

-Vete!

-Rin... qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Eres un...

-No, Rin... qué fue lo que dijiste? Porque hablaste como si ya estuvieras embarazada.

Rin se sentó en la cama. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Kami, Rin, no era más fácil decirme que estás embarazada?

-No quiero que lo quieras sólo porque ya no se puede hacer nada...

-Entonces sí...

Rin desvió la mirada.

-Se me zafó el DIU y el doctor quería esperar a que me bajara para ponerme otro... pero nunca bajó...

-Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Sessh...

-Cuánto tiempo tienes, mi amor?

-6 semanas...

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, preciosa psicótica o no!

-Sessh!

-Qué? Estoy feliz!

-En serio?

-Claro que sí, mi amor!

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi amor!

-Kami, otro bebé... es genial...

-Mama...

Sesshoumaru subió a la pequeña a la cama y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi princesita... Zoe, cariño... vamos a tener otro bebé!

-Bebé?

-Sí, mi amor!

-Demo, yo zoy bebé...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sí eres una bebita, mí bebita! Pero, aquí, dentro de la pancita de mami, está creciendo otro bebé...

Zoe sonrió e imitó a Sesshoumaru tocando el vientre de Rin, la besó allí y se abrazó a ella.

-Zoe, mi amor...

-Un hedmamito, como Natadia...

-Sí, mi amor!

Estuvieron hablando con Zoe por horas, la pequeña parecía emocionada con la idea de tener un hermanito y decía que ayudaría a Rin a cuidarlo. Finalmente, la pequeña se quedó dormida, acurrucada al pecho de su madre mientras le hacía mil y una preguntas acerca de los bebés. Rin la besó en la cabeza y vio a Sesshoumaru acostado de lado, dándole el frente.

-Sabes algo?

-Qué cosa?

-Cada día, cuando me despierto... lo primero que hago es darle gracias a Kami por darme una hija tan maravillosa como Zoe... Y cada noche antes de dormir, le doy gracias por la familia que tengo...

-Yo también... pero en especial, le doy gracias por la gran mujer que tengo a mi lado...

Rin sonrió y compartieron un tierno beso, Sesshoumaru limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No llores, mi amor...

-Te amo tanto, Sessh... de verdad, te amo y tengo miedo a perderte...

-No lo tengas, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru acarició la melena rubia de su pequeña.

-Necesito un momento a solas...

-Sessh...

-Te amo, Rin...

La besó apasionadamente y salió de la habitación. Rin se quedó abrazando a la pequeña, respetaría su deseo, pero inequívocamente, lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando el momento de la cena se acercó, salió al jardín y sintió cómo su corazón se destrozaba al escucharlo hablar por teléfono.

-Tengo tanto miedo, papá! No sé ni cómo decírselo!... No es que no quiera otro hijo, es el miedo a que algo le pase, papá, no podría soportarlo otra vez!

Su voz se escuchaba ronca, quebrada por el llanto, se le notaba cómo temblaba del terror mientras hablaba, al verla allí, palideció, sin decir otra palabra, cerró la llamada. Rin se acercó a él sin decir nada y lo abrazó con fuerza para luego halarlo por el cuello y darle el mejor beso de su vida. Al separarse, él sólo se estremeció y la abrazó con fuerza a la vez que suspiraba.

-Kami, Rin!

-Sesshoumaru... pensé que éramos un equipo...

-Lo siento...

-Yo lo siento... me dí por vencida sin tomar en cuenta tu dolor... y tú tuviste que enfrentarlo todo solo...

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Mi amor...

-Yo...

-Shh... no tienes que decir nada, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru volvió a abrazarla.

-Kami, Rin... no te imaginas lo que...

-Shh... ven aquí, mi amor...

Rin lo atrajo a ella y lo besó con ternura.

-No tienes que temer nada, mi amor...

-Soy un tonto, lo sé... pero es que...

-Sessh...

-Tienes razón... perdóname por preocuparte...

-Así está mejor...

-Lo único en lo que debes pensar es en cuidar de mi bebé...

-Sí?

-Sí…

-Sólo tuyo?

Sesshoumaru hizo una cara como de modestia aparte.

-Bueno… no lo tendrías sin mí… o sí?

-No quieres saberlo.

-Cómo?

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo boquiabierto, ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Rin!

-Qué?

Rin se acercó sonriendo y acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres el tonto más adorable del mundo… por eso te amo…

-Preciosa…

...

Sesshoumaru jugaba con la pequeña en el jardín. Zoe corría huyéndole y él la perseguía personificando un temible monstruo, Rin salió al jardín y Zoe fue a parar abrazada a sus piernas.

-Mama!

-Mi amor! Cómo estás, cariño?

-Bien... Mama! Papa me quiere comer!

-En serio?

-Dasukete!

-Pues verás... yo también tengo ganas de comerme una niñita...

-NO!

La pequeña comenzó a correr otra vez. Cuando Sesshoumaru la alcanzó, la levantó en brazos haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Papa! Matte!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, la pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ya, papa...

-Tienes hambre?

-Hai!

-Y... qué quieres de cenar?

-Comida de mama...

-Cómo?

Rin sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Quiere que su mamá, osea, yo, cocine la cena...

-Ah!

-Mi amor, me halagas, pero no es para tanto.

-Cocinas delicioso, preciosa, qué esperas?

-No tener que cocinar un viernes por la noche.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Zoe, vamos a ayudar a mamá a preparar la comida...

-Hai!

-Kami, ampárame!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, provocándole risas a la pequeña, entraron todos a la cocina. En menos de 5 minutos, Rin los echó de la cocina por reguerosos y mientras la cena estaba lista, se fue a dar un baño. Sesshoumaru aprovechó y se metió con Zoe a la cocina. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zoe estaba cubierta de harina y sacaba la lengua pidiéndole a Sesshoumaru que se la quitara. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Zoe! Eso va en el tazón!

-Feo!

-Claro que sabe feo, princesa, está cruda...

-Papa, de veddad ez el dulce favodito de mama?

-Por supuesto, ya verás lo feliz que estará...

Sesshoumaru humedeció una servilleta para tratar de quitarle un poco de harina. Para cuando Rin volvió a la cocina, sintió que le daría un infarto al ver el desorden. Zoe tomó un poco de la masa y le ofreció a Rin.

-Mama, ico…

-Zoe…

-Pensé que tardarías más…

-1 hora es más que suficiente… Sesshoumaru, por Kami, qué es todo esto?

-Dulce mamzama…

-Dulce de manzana?

-Es un pequeño pastel…

Rin sonrió y cargó a la pequeña.

-Estabas haciendo un pastel de manzana?

-Hai, mama…

-Para mí?

-Hai!

Rin la llenó de besos, la pequeña rió y se estremeció entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, mi amor… voy a esperarlo con ansias!

-Papa, papa! Mama wa ureshii!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin lo vio y atrayéndolo por el cuello, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Aún no lo pruebas...

-La intención es lo que cuenta... y cariño...

-Sí?

-La próxima vez... mejor lo compras hecho...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y le prometió que limpiaría la cocina.

-Hm...

Después de la deliciosa cena, Sesshoumaru sirvió el postre, Rin lo degustó con la pequeña sentada en sus piernas, atenta a si le gustaba o no.

-Wow! Está rico!

-Hontou?

-Sí, mi amor!

Rin sonrió al ver los ojos de la pequeña brillar, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi princesita cocina muy rico!

-Y yo?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo.

-Me encargo de tí más tarde...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Cuando el momento de dormir llegó, Rin llevó a Zoe a su habitación, mientras le cantaba para dormirla, Zoe le subió la blusa y acarició el tatuaje en su vientre.

-Zoe..

-Mama, mi hedmanito eztá con Kami?

-Sí, cariño... es un angelito de Kami...

La pequeña besó el tatuaje.

-Te quiedo, Tenma...

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi princesita...

Una vez dormida, salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru la vio removerse las lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, preciosa...

-Mi amor...

-Qué pasa, cariño?

-Zoe es una niña maravillosa que llena mis días de alegría... y te doy gracias por ella, mi amor...

-Rin, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru... te amo, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado...

-Gracias a tí, mi amor...

Rin se aferró a su cuello y lo llenó de besos.

…...

Sesshoumaru despertó escuchando las risas de Zoe y Rin, al ir a la habitación, la pequeña jugaba a escuchar al bebé y le daba besitos a Rin en el vientre.

-Mama...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y le sonrió.

-Mi amor...

-Papa!

-Hola, princesita!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien!

Sesshoumaru se inclinó y besó a Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor, cómo dormiste?

-Bien... es sábado, qué hacen levantadas tan temprano?

-Jugaba con el bebé...

-Sí? Y qué te parece si volvemos todos a la cama?

-Nooo!

-No?

-No! Piscina!

-Piscina?

-Tu papá nos invitó a un pasadía en el club...

-Ah! Lo había olvidado!

Mientras la pequeña jugaba en la cama con sus muñecas, Rin y Sesshoumaru se vestían y preparaban el bulto para el pasadía. Al llegar al club, Rin se detuvo al ver la piscina. Los recuerdos de aquél fatídico día la envolvieron, Sesshoumaru tomó a Zoe y señalándole a su abuelo le pidió que fuera con ellos.

-Hai...

Una vez solos, Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin de las manos.

-Preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin, quieres volver a la casa?

-No... Es sólo que...

-Todo va a estar bien, Rin... Zoe está con nosotros...

Rin suspiró. A pesar de todo, la pequeña también tomaba clases de natación.

-Vamos, cariño...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y llegaron junto con los demás, Inutaisho los recibió con los brazos abiertos, un camarero les brindó unos tragos de cortesía, Rin no tomó ninguno.

-Qué pasa, Rin? No te gusta el Daiquirí?

-Sí, pero no debo...

-Te sientes mal?

-No, no... Izayoi-sama...

-Preciosa, no lo saben...

-Qué cosa?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrazando a su esposa, dio la noticia.

-Rin está embarazada!

-Como? Pero y...

Rin tomó su mano de sobre su vientre y entrelazando sus dedos, le habló a Inutaisho.

-El miedo no es más que eso... ya hemos pasado muchas cosas, precisamente porque estamos juntos es que las vencemos...

Inutaisho sonrió y los felicitó abrazándolos.

-Cuando Sesshoumaru me llamó, pensé que se lo habías pedido, no que ya era un hecho.

-Es un tonto, lo sé... pero eso es lo que hace adorable...

Los demás rieron a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru sólo veía a Rin con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya me las pagas...

Pasaron un día en familia, con los pequeños metidos en el agua. Inutaisho e Izayoi se sorprendieron de que dejaran a Zoe entrar en la piscina, pero comprendieron la calma al verla nadar desde uno hacia otro.

-Muy bien, mi amor!

Al momento del almuerzo, la pequeña comía sentada en las piernas de su madre, envuelta en una gruesa toalla con capucha.

-Zoe, ven con abuelito...

La pequeña se refugió en el pecho de Rin.

-Qué pasa, Zoe? Es tu abuelito que te llama...

Kagome sentó a sus tres hijos y les entregó un plato a cada uno, el más pequeño le sacó la lengua e Inuyasha le dio un coscorrón.

-Respeta a tu mamá!

Le dijo entredientes, el pequeño bajó la mirada con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y comenzó a comer en silencio.

-Tía?

-Dime, mi amor...

-Todavía pintas?

-Sakura!

-Gomen...

-Déjala que hable, Kagome... dime, cariño, sí todavía pinto...

-Podrías hacerme mi cuarto como el de Zoe?

-Claro que sí, cariño!

-Hountou?

-Por supuesto!

A la pequeña se le iluminó la carita, Rin sonrió al verla y le prometió hacerlo como su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Kami, ésta niña... no tienes que hacerlo, Rin...

-Pero si lo hago con mucho gusto... ya verás, quedará preciosa...

…...

Rin estaba en el estudio y Maki la interrumpió para anunciarle que su cuñada la buscaba.

-Gracias, Maki...

Zoe corrió hacia la puerta y saludó a su tía.

-Tía, tú también vaz a tened un bebé?

-Pero qué mal te he hecho?

Rin rió a la vez que se acercaba.

-Cómo estás?

-Bien y tu?

-Bien... pasa... no te quedes ahí...

-Tía...

-Sakura, cariño...

-Sakura vino a ver si puedes hacer el diseño que ella quiere...

-Niña de poca fe, puedo hacer de todo!

-Es que yo quiero esto...

Sakura le enseñó varias fotografías de sus padres y hermanos, paseos y fiestas.

-Quieres un mural para ponerlas?

-No... puedes convertirlas como personajes de animé?

-Hmm... seguro... pero me va a tomar más tiempo...

-No importa! Onegai!

-Lo haré!

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin estaba haciendo algunos bocetos y Zoe a su lado, se daba vida con los lápices de colores.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor, cómo te fue?

-Hmpf!

-Mal día? Ven aquí, gruñoncito, que te voy a poner feliz...

-Rin...

-Qué le pasa a mi niño malcriado?

-Odio cuando me hablas así!

-Sesshoumaru! Pero no te he hecho nada!

-Sólo...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras. Al salir del baño, vio a Zoe sobre su cama.

-Papa...

-Zoe, cariño...

-Papa, podque tú ya no quiedez a mama?

-Zoe...

-Le hablazte feo...

-Princesa...

-Mama ze puzo tdizte...

Al bajar las escaleras, la encontró en la cocina, pelaba unas papas, pero su mente estaba lejos, el pelador se le resbaló y se cortó.

-Ah! Kami!

Metió la mano bajo la llave y se lavó bien la herida, luego de inspeccionarla, se la cubrió con una bandita. Intentó continuar pelando papas pero sintió un agarre desde atrás, vio las manos de su marido deslizarse sobre las suyas.

-Perdóname...

-Sesshoumaru...

-De verdad lo siento... por lo de antes... y por esto...

Besó su mano lastimada.

-Perdóname, onegai...

Rin sintió un beso en su cuello, bajó la cabeza e intentó soltarse.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Rin...

-Me gustaría estar sola, Sesshoumaru...

-Preciosa...

-Siempre es lo mismo... haces una de tus burradas y quieres que te perdone por tres besos.

-Rin, mi amor...

-Ah! Ahora sí? Ya se te pasó la rabieta? Pues te diré qué... vete al carajo! Sal de aquí!

-Rin...

-No lo empeores...

Sesshoumaru prefirió ceder. Esa noche fue peor que si lo enviara a dormir al sofá. De alguna manera se sentía incómodo que lo llamara sólo por su nombre completo. Ella le daba la espalda, y al sentir una mano en su cadera, se la aventó de vuelta.

-Pero ni en sueños!

-Rin, por favor!

-Por favor te digo yo a ti! Pero sabes qué? Buenísimo que me pase! Por que no aprendo que eres un malcriado! Pero no te preocupes, ya aprendí la lección...

-Rin... por favor, sólo... sé que me pasé... amor, perdóname...

-Te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Entonces porqué me tratas así?

-Cómo?

-Tan fría... tan... distante, Rin, onegai...

-Es obvio, Sesshoumaru, que he estado actuando mal en torno a tí... durante 12 años... así que es momento de cambiar a cómo sí te gusta que te hablen...

-Pero...

No se dijo nada más.

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien y que su gran corazón les permita perdonarme la tardanza y espero sus reviews!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	7. Cambio de Corazón

**Capítulo 7**

**Cambio de Corazón**

Sesshoumaru salía de una reunión, cuando su secretaria se le acercó algo preocupada.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Hay algún mensaje?

-Su esposa recién llamó, dice que se siente muy mal... quiere que vaya para que la lleve al médico...

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru buscó sus llaves y partió. Camino a la casa lo llamaron a su celular.

-Rin?

-Sesshoumaru-sama, es Maki...

-Qué pasó?

-La señora se desmayó!

-Estoy en camino, Maki, me falta poco!

Al llegar, corrió al interior de la casa, Zoe lloraba junto a Rin, Maki le había acomodado entre algunos cojines, pero no podía cargarla.

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Llamó al doctor, luego de seguir sus instrucciones, Rin despertó al poco tiempo.

-Está despertando, iremos dentro de poco...

-Sessh...

-Preciosa, estás bien?

-Qué me pasó?

-Has comido hoy?

-Sólo una manzana... el desayuno me supo mal...

-Vamos... necesitas comer...

Luego de hacerla comer, la llevó con el doctor, la examinó y aseguró que todo estaba bien. Al volver a la casa, la llevó a la cama, luego de acomodarla, llamó a su oficina y dijo que no volvería ese día.

-Papa...

-Zoe, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya no llores más, princesa... mamá va a estar bien...

-Mama...

Luego de varios besos, la llevó a la cama.

-Quédate con mamá, mi amor...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, Zoe se abrazó a Rin.

-Mama, papa eztá tizde...

-Lo sé, mi amor... se asustó mucho...

-Tazhi mo...

-Tú también?

La pequeña asintió, Rin la abrazó.

-Lo siento, prometo cuidarme mejor...

Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación y estaban dormidas y abrazadas. Acarició las mejillas de su pequeña y las de Rin.

-Kami, protégelas, onegai... porque no sé qué sería de mí sin ellas...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin!

Rin se sentó, acarició su rostro, marcado por la preocupación.

-Rin, lo siento, yo...

-Tranquilo...

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Sentí tanto miedo...

-Shh...

-Preciosa...

Rin lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó apasionadamente. Al separarse, Sesshoumaru suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Onegai, Rin... no importa la discusión que sea... no importa si me dejas... cuídate...

-Si te dejo? Sesshoumaru, pero qué rayos estabas pensando?

-Eso es verdad? Finalmente lo hice... tantas veces que me lo advertiste y al final lo logré...

-Pero de qué hablas?

-Ya no sientes nada por mí?

Rin rió a carcajadas diciéndole que parecía una adolescente.

-Rin!

-Lo siento, pero eso suena como a sacado de telenovela!

Tomando su rostro por la barbilla lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Espero que esto aclare tus dudas...

-Rin...

-Yo te amo, Sesshoumaru! De dónde sacas esas ideas locas?

-Bien... entonces vamos a poner un par de reglas...

-Reglas?

-Uno, no me llames por mi nombre completo... Dos... yo también tengo sentimientos! Y necesito que me digas lo que sientes...

Rin rió nuevamente, jurando que le habían dado una alta dosis de hormonas femeninas a Sesshoumaru.

-Esto es serio, Rin!

-Mira, perdóname, pero es que tú... hablando de sentimientos... es como si el fin del mundo se acercara...

-Rin!

-Porqué te crees que la gente se sorprende de que siga contigo? No es por tu mal genio, eso lo tiene cualquiera. Es porque eres frío y seco y bastante distante cuando te lo propones. Lo que menos me han dicho es masoquista... Dicen que me quedo porque no me gusta vivir sola, aunque ellos no comprenden la diferencia entre eso y vivir contigo. Y claro está, los que dicen que sólo es por el dinero.

-Yo no soy así!

-Ahora...

-Rin...

-Cambiaste mucho...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Pero hizo falta que nuestro hijo muriera para que te dieras cuenta lo sola que estaba...

-Preciosa...

-Sabes? Cuando nos casamos, te amaba tanto, que soportaba sin chistar las largas horas de soledad... pero precisamente porque te amaba tanto era que deseaba estar contigo más tiempo... y estúpidamente pensé que si teníamos un hijo, tú te acercarías más...

-Rin...

Rin vio a la pequeña dormida su lado, acarició su cabeza y la besó en la misma.

-Tú sueles ser como un robot... no necesitas ni demostrar ni que te demuestren afecto... pero el resto del mundo es humano, Sesshoumaru... todo el que tiene corazón lo necesita, incluso los animales...

-Yo...

-Si tú me dices cómo quieres que sea para contigo... quizás discutiríamos menos... quizás me herirías menos... porque cada vez que haces algo así... a mí me duele... dime qué es lo que quieres? No quieres que te abrace? No quieres que te bese ni que te diga que te quiero? Prefieres que me tire en el colchón y espere a que termines? Dímelo...

Con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón hecho trizas, Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada y acarició sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas. La besó con ternura. Al apartarse, lo vio con los ojos aguados.

-Haces eso... haces eso y me moriré de la tristeza... Quizás sea un bruto... un tarado emocional... pero preciosa, onegai, no cambies... el que yo no sepa demostrarte lo que siento, no significa que no necesite que me lo demuestres...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Debía cambiar; pero por dónde comenzaba? Cómo lo hacía? Qué le decía? Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro al pensar cómo idiotamente la estaba perdiendo.

-Perdóname, Rin...

-Dilo...

-Rin...

-Dilo, Sesshoumaru, dímelo! Dímelo sólo porque te nace del corazón! No porque busques consolarme, ni porque quieras hacer el amor...

-Preciosa...

Los ojos de Rin se inundaron en lágrimas.

-Dímelo porque es lo que sientes, no porque te lo pido...

-No llores, onegai... Rin...

Sesshoumaru la besó en ambas mejillas atrapando sus lágrimas con sus labios y con el sabor salado en su boca, la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Rin... Te amo con todo lo que soy... Te amo, preciosa...

Rin se aferró a su abrazo y lloró desahogándose de todo. Sesshoumaru La abrazó con fuerza como queriendo fundirla en su pecho.

-Yo te prometo que cambiaré... pero onegai, tú no cambies, preciosa... te necesito tal y como eres... te amo tal y como eres...

…...

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban abrazados, cuando Zoe despertó, sonrió al verlos y sin decir nada, se abrazó a Rin.

-Zoe, mi amor...

-Mama... el bebé eztá bien?

-Sí, cariño, el bebé está bien...

Zoe sonrió ampliamente y la besó en el vientre.

-Te quiedo bebé...

Rin sonrió y abrazó a la pequeña llenándola de besos.

-Te amo, mi princesita!

…...

Con el paso de los días, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que lo que Rin le pedía no requería mucho esfuerzo. Era simplemente dejar sus problemas fuera de la alcoba. Al llegar a la casa, luego de un pésimo día de trabajo, Rin lo esperaba como siempre con el baño listo. Y como un extra, dispuesta a acompañarlo. Se sumergieron en el agua y sentada detrás de él le dio un masaje en los hombros y cuello, liberando toda su tensión.

-Ah! Preciosa, tus manos son mágicas!

Luego cambiaron para que ella se pudiera recostar en su pecho y relajarse.

-Fuiste al doctor?

-Sí!

-Y qué te dijo?

-Que es un bebé sano y que todo va de maravillas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó en el hombro. Comenzó a besarla con los labios separados y acariciándola con su lengua, en especial en el cuello, arrancándole gemidos de placer.

-Mama...

-Zoe...

-Mama, tazi mo...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru quien sólo asintió, la pequeña sonrió y se quitó la ropa, Rin la entró al agua, la pequeña abrazó a su padre.

-Okaedi...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Tadaima...

Rin sonrió y se puso de frente, al otro extremo, la pequeña disfrutaba del agua entre ellos, al momento de salir, Sesshoumaru salió primero para ayudar a Rin con Zoe. La pequeña se lo quedó viendo.

-Mama...

-Zoe, princesa...

-Mama, qué ez ezo?

Sesshoumaru se sonrojó y viendo hacia otro lado, se cubrió con su yukata. Rin sonrió y le explicó a la pequeña la diferencia entre los niños y las niñas. Luego de secarle la cabeza, la dejó con Sesshoumaru para ir por su ropa. Al volver, estaban revolcados en la cama, en una guerra de cosquillas. Rin se los quedó viendo con una sonrisa.

-Preciosa...

-Por mí no te detengas...

La pequeña gritaba sostenida en el aire, Sesshoumaru la bajó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a ponernos ropa...

-Nooo!

-No? Entonces no quieres cenar?

-Zíii!

-Ah, ya me lo imaginaba...

Sesshoumaru las llevó a un restaurante de carnes, mientras esperaban la cena, la pequeña se divertía en los juegos. Rin estaba atenta a todo lo que hacía mientras Sesshoumaru hundía su naríz en su cuello.

-Sessh, aquí no...

-Hueles delicioso, preciosa...

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru deslizó su mano bajo la falda, Rin lo detuvo.

-Sesshoumaru, no estamos solos...

-Es que no me puedo contener...

-Pues inténtalo...

Al ver que llevaban la cena, la pequeña dejó los juegos y fue a la mesa, Rin la llevó a lavarse las manos. Después de cenar, la pequeña le pidió a su padre pasear por la plaza, donde los payasos hacían shows ambulantes.

-Omegai, papa!

Sesshoumaru suspiró y aceptó. La pequeña iba completamente emocionada. Al terminarse el espectáculo, volvieron a la casa. Zoe iba abrazada a su nuevo peluche que su papá ganó para ella. La llevó a la cama y la besó con ternura, Rin sonrió y se acercó.

-Buenas noches, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Dulces sueños, cariño...

Sesshoumaru subió la baranda y salieron de la habitación. Al entrar en la suya, Rin lo besó con pasión y fuego en los labios, lo hizo caer sentado en la cama y sentándose de frente a él, en su regazo, le abrió la camisa.

-Preciosa...

-Shhh...

Rin se abrió la blusa lentamente, mientras veía la lujuria bailar en los ojos de su marido. Pronto sus manos viajaron de su cintura su pecho, acariciándola con suavidad, conociéndola sensible, ella sonrió y se tragó un gemido ante las caricias, ya le había soltado el pantalón y lo acariciaba en toda su extensión.

-Hm! Qué rico!

-Preciosa...

Tumbándolo en la cama, Rin se deshizo de su ropa. Lo vio sonriendo y acarició sus pies haciéndole cosquillas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo tomó entre sus dedos y comenzó un movimiento lento de arriba hacia abajo haciéndolo expulsar todo el aire.

-Oh! Preciosa!

Lo acarició con especial cuidado en la punta antes de llenarlo de besos, sólo lo eschuchaba suspirar y sentía que apartaba su cabello para ver mejor.

-Sessh...

Se acomodó sobre su pecho para que él también le brindara placer, sólo sintió una suave nalgada y gimió al contacto de sus labios.

-Mi amor!

Sentía sus dedos en su interior, aquella era una combinación explosiva, y si continuaba, ella no podría lograr su cometido.

-Sessh! Matte! Ma... ah!

Intentó concentrarse en lo que hacía, pero sus dedos moviéndose en su interior le dejaban la mente en blanco. Sesshoumaru disminuyó la intensidad de las caricias y esperó que recuperara la compostura, la supo lista cuando sintió sus besos, disfrutaba de sus caricias pero él quería más. Al sentir las delicadas manos acariciarlo por completo, no se pudo retener y liberó su cremosa esencia casi a la vez que ella dejaba escapar un grito y corría libre la esencia de su pasión.

Apenas descansaron lo suficiente para recuperar las respiraciones cuando ella se acomodó sobre su cintura y acariciándolo nuevamente, lo dirigió a su interior, apoyada en su pecho, comenzó a moverse, gimiendo y gritando al sentirlo dentro de ella. Acariciando sus caderas, se incorporó y besó su pecho, disfrutando del dulce sabor de su piel, jugueteando con sus pezones entre sus labios y lengua, apretándolos tan sólo lo suficiente para hacerla gemir.

-Seh- Sessh...

Perdidos en un apasionado beso, la hizo quedar de espaldas al colchón y continuó moviéndose al unísono con ella, completamente sincronizados como la más bella danza de amor. Perdido en la piel de su pecho la sintió apretarlo en su interior e incrementando sus embestidas la acompañó en aquél maravilloso clímax.

Permanecían abrazados, compartiendo el más apasionado de los besos, él abandonó su interior para acomodarse a su lado, ella sólo le sonrió y acariciando su pecho, se acomodó en el mismo, volvieron a besarse. Él acarició sus mejillas y labios, sintió un corrientazo por todo su cuerpo cuando ella atrapó sus dedos entre sus labios y jugueteaba con ellos en su boca.

-Rin...

-Te amo, Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

El beso no se hizo esperar, al separarse, él la vio con una sonrisa maliciosa y acariciando su trasero la hizo sentir su incipiente erección, ella sólo sonrió y se perdió entre las sábanas para aliviarlo de su tensión.

El cielo teñido de naranja los sorprendió en medio de su pasión, ella apoyada en sus manos y rodillas gemía al sentirlo en su interior, cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más profundo hasta que el placer se apoderó de ambos haciéndolos flotar en una nube. Sus cuerpos agotados se abrazaron compartiendo un beso final antes de entregarse a un corto sueño que repondría sus energías.

…...

Rin despertó sintiendo besos y las pequeñas manitas de su hija sobre su vientre. Al abrir los ojos, allí estaban ellos, besando y acariciando su abultado vientre.

-Zoe, mi amor...

-Mama!

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza, Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Cómo dormiste, cariño?

-Bien!

-Qué bueno!

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru que le sonreía y lo besó con ternura.

-Y tú, mi amorcito? Cómo dormiste?

-Hm... rico...

Rin rió.

-Mama, podemos id a ved loz amimalez?

-Ah?

-Quiere ir al zoológico, le dije que teníamos que esperar a que despertaras...

-Ah! Sí, cariño! Vamos!

-Zíiii!

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te queddo, mama!

Rin sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor!

…...

Sesshoumaru iba con la pequeña sobre sus hombros. Emocionada de ver tantos animales "de verdad" por primera vez.

-Papa! Papa! Mitte!

-Sí! Mira, el monito comiendo...

-Momito...

-Mono... es un mono, princesita...

-Mono...

-Sí!

-U-u-u-u!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin los vio mientras caminaban hacia otra jaula.

-Mama...

-Te gusta el zoológico, mi amor?

-Hai!

En un momento, mientras veían los leones, Rin sintió una presión en el pecho y una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

-Mida! Mama! Mama...

-Preciosa...

-Estoy bien...

-Rin...

-Estoy bien... es sólo que recordé a Tenma... cuando lo traje al zoológico por primera vez, enloqueció... le gustaron tanto los leones...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Kami, preciosa...

-Estoy bien, mi amor...

-Mama...

Zoe se pasó a sus brazos, Rin la besó con ternura.

-Te quiero, mi princesita...

Contunuaron el paseo por el zoológico, volvieron a media tarde, con la pequeña rendida, Rin la despertó para bañarla y era como un monigote, cerraba los ojos parada. Sesshoumaru la ayudó a vestirla y la llevó en brazos hasta su cuna.

Al salir de la habitación, compartieron un tierno beso y se acomodaron en la tina abrazados.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Tenemos que cambiarle la cuna a Zoe... darle una cama...

-Tienes razón...

-Pero no quiero que se sienta desplazada...

-Qué tal si le propones una habitación nueva? De "niña grande"... estoy seguro que le va a fascinar la idea y no protestará...

Rin sonrió y besó a su marido.

-Eres un genio... quiero aprovechar y mandar a pintar la cuna, ya está un poco maltratada...

-Mi única condición es que no te pongas a hacer locuras...

Rin sonrió.

-Tengo que hacerlo rápido, ahora son 3 habitaciones para pintar...

-Tres?

-Sakura me pidió que pintara un mural en su habitación... la de Zoe y la del bebé...

-Ah... de eso... preciosa, no puedes hacerlo neutral?

-Neutral?

-Sí... es que... me gustaría no saber el sexo hasta que el bebé nazca... es más emocinante así...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Pero mi amor, queda más bonito cuando sí sé...

-Pues no entraré a esa habitación hasta que el bebé nazca...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Cubriré el mural para que no lo puedas ver...

-Mejor...

Sesshoumaru la besó en el hombro.

-Viste la cara de Zoe hoy?

-Síi! Estaba tan emocionada! Ay, mi amor! Me gustaría verla así siempre! Sus ojitos brillaban y esa sonrisa... sabes? Zoe tiene una sonrisa bellísima...

-Sí...

-Es tu misma sonrisa, mi amor...

Rin se dio vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Sessh...

-Preciosa... Te amo, Rin...

…...

Inuyasha llegó a su casa, escuchó risas provenir de la habitación de Sakura, allí estaban Sakura, Karin y Kagome junto con Rin.

-Hola...

-Papá!

Las niñas lo abrazaron, Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué te parece?

-Qué es? Hey! Ese dibujo se parece a tí...

-Es la versión animé de Kagome...

-En serio? Wow! De verdad eres buena! Y yo? No estoy?

-Sí...

-Papa es un perro...

-Sakura!

-Inuyasha, Rin se basó en tu nombre... y te dibujó como un hanyou...

-Hanyou?  
-Sí... un monstruo adorable...

Inuyasha sólo se bufó al ver que lo habían dibujado con orejas de perro.

-Te pasas, Rin...

-Es sólo arte, Inuyasha... Si quieres, puedes ver los de la habitación de Zoe, están en ese cuaderno, ella me pidió lo mismo...

Inuyasha hojeó el cuaderno.

-Tenma!

Rin sonrió. Era una fiel imagen del pequeño, en una feria, llevaba la vestimenta tradicional y sonreía con un den taiko* en las manos.

-Te gusta? Lo hice anoche... Sesshoumaru no llegó a tomarle la fotografía, pero yo lo recuerdo muy bien...

El pequeño entró en la habitación.

-Papa...

-Ryu...

-Mira, papa, tía me pintó como tú...

Inuyasha sonrió, con orejas de perro y la cabellera negra.

-Vamos a hacer cosas de hombres, Ryu...

-Sí!

El pequeño se fue con su padre. Rin vio a Kagome.

-Cosas de hombres?

-Ver un juego de soccer en la televisión, comer dulces y beber soda...

Rin sonrió.

…...

Al llegar a la casa, Zoe fue directo a su cama, Rin sólo sonrió mientras se echaba en un sillón.

-Preciosa...

-Hm! Estoy agotada... cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó de manera que ella descansara en su regazo. Se besaron con ternura.

-No quiero que inventes subiéndote en escaleras...

-Kagome tiene una muy estable, los peldaños son anchos y tienen soporte. Cabe todo el pie el cada peldaño...

-Bueno...

Rin sonrió.

-Eres tan bello, cuando te preocupas, mi amor...

-Sí, bueno, no quiero serlo siempre... qué tal si te vas a dar un baño con la rendida y yo preparo la cena?

-Genial... busca una película... quiero ver algo divertido...

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru preparó unas croquetas de pollo con papas.

-Papa!

-Mi princesita!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Hm! Qué rico hueles!

-Jabón de mama!

-Sí? Qué rico!

-Papa, dame...

-Quieres papa?

-Hai!

Sesshoumaru le dio una papa frita. La pequeña corrió hacia la sala con Rin.

-Mama!

-Mi amor! Y eso?

-Papa me lo dio...

-Sí? Me das una mordida?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru llevó uma bandeja llena de croquetas y papas con dos salsas y ketchup. Buscó una película en pago por evento y se acomodaron para disfrutarla. Zoe alimentaba a Sesshoumaru poniéndole la comida en la boca.

-Papa...

-Hm! Qué rico!

Al terminarse la película, la pequeña ya estaba soñolienta. Sesshoumaru la llevó a su cuna. Al volver, Rin volvía a acomodarse en el sillón con un bowl de frutas cortadas.

-Preciosa...

-Me quedé con hambre...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado.

-No importa...

…...

*Den Taiko: O tambor giratorio. Se hizo famoso al rededor del mundo luego de su aparición en la película Karate Kid. Es un tambor de doble cara con cuerdas a los lados y dos percusores. Tiene un mango por el cual se sujeta y da vueltas para producir el sonido.

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien y que me perdonen la tardanza, pero el trabajo es mucho y llego muy cansada, con decirles que hay dias que ni prendo la compu. Ya se acerca el final de este fic.**

**Besos y abrazos,**

**Mizuho**


	8. Zoe

**Capítulo 8**

**Zoe**

La pequeña veía maravillada cómo ante sus ojos, Rin le transformaba su habitación de bebé en una habitación de niña grande. Luego de sacar todos los muebles de bebé, pintaron las paredes de blanco y Rin se tomó todo el fin de semana para pintarle las paredes nuevamente. Sesshoumaru como un poderoso youkai y descansando bajo un árbol con Zoe sobre su regazo que le daba en la boca un trozo de fruta.

Durante la remodelación y por el fuerte olor a pintura, la pequeña dormía en un futón en su habitación. Estaba con su padre sobre la cama, al ver a Rin salir del baño, lo besó en la mejilla y se bajó de la cama.

-Mama...

-Zoe, mi amor...

Zoe la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, mama...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y la llenó de besos.

-Por nada, mi amor...

La pequeña se acomodó en su futón. Rin se arrodilló a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, cariño...

-Te quiero, mama...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Rin volvió a su cama y vio a la pequeña dormir. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó con ternura en la mejilla mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Mi amor...

-Sessh... mírala, mi amor...

-Es bellísima... Hacemos unos bebés preciosos...

Rin rió y se dio vuelta entre sus brazos.

-No podemos hacer nada...

-Pero sí puedo darte unos besos deliciosos...

-Hm! Me encantan tus besos... pero si te emocionas...

Sesshoumaru suspiró y puso cara de tristeza.

-No me queda más remedio que irme al baño y solucionar mi problema...

Rin rió y se tapó la boca.

-Me acabas de dar una idea...

-Sí?

-Mmmhmm... el cuarto de huéspedes...

-Pero si está hasta arriba de cosas...

-Pero tú y yo... podemos escabullirnos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y aceptó.

…...

Cayeron extasiados en una esquina de la cama, al verse mutuamente, comenzaron a reír sin control. Volvieron a la cama y se abrazaron compartiendo tiernos besitos hasta entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sesshoumaru despertó sintiendo las manitas de su pequeña sobre su pecho. La atrapó por sorpresa rugiendo y la pequeña primero gritó y luego comenzó a llorar asustada.

-Mama!

-Tranquila, mi amor...

-Mama!

-Qué pasa?

La pequeña caminó sobre la cama hasta sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Zoe, cariño...

-Papa malo!

-Mi amor...

-Papa muy malo!

-Princesa...

-Iie!

-Zoe, mi amor... no quería asustarte... ven con papi, mi amor...

-Iie!

-Zoe...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Está bien... lo siento mucho...

Sesshoumaru se metió al baño, Rin se sentó para calmar a la pequeña.

-Zoe, mi amor... papá no quería asustarte... él sólo quería jugar...

-Es malo!

-No digas eso, cariño... sabes que eso hace a tu papá triste...

-Papa triste?

-Sí, mi amor... cuando dices cosas así, sabes que se pone triste...

Para cuando Sesshoumaru salió del baño, Rin ya no estaba, se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

-Papa...

-Zoe, mi princesita...

-Papa, ya no me vas a asustar?

-No, cariño... te lo prometo...

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo al mejor papá del mundo!

-Cariño!

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sabes qué?

-Qué?

-Y yo tengo a la mejor hija del mundo... Una princesita preciosa que me llena de alegrías...

Zoe sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Papa, te quiero mucho...

-Te quiero, princesa...

…...

Sesshoumaru apenas llegaba a su oficina luego de salir del salón de conferencias, cuando notó a su secretaria extraña.

-Michi, pasa algo?

-Señor...

-Si necesitas el día...

-No, señor... su esposa tuvo un accidente...

-Qué? Porqué no me llamaste?

-Apenas cierro la llamada...

Sesshoumaru llegó al hospital sin aliento, entró en la sala y sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior al verla con el rostro marcado.

-Rin! Rin, mi amor! Qué pasó?

-Sessh...

-Qué pasó, preciosa? Estás bien? El bebé está bien?

-Estoy bien, mi amor...

-Y el bebé? Está bien?

Rin vio la preocupación genuina marcada en su rostro, lo acarició con ternura.

-Está bien...

-Kami, Rin, no me asustes así!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasó?

-Se me rompió un tacón y me caí... pero me di con el borde del escritorio...

-En serio estás bien? Iré a hablar con el doctor...

Después de hablar con el doctor, Sesshoumaru volvió a la sala más calmado, el doctor lo seguía, Rin sólo le sonrió.

-Todo está muy bien, señora... en unos minutos le daré la alta...

-Gracias, doctor...

Una vez sólos, Sesshoumaru se acercó, acarició la mejilla de Rin.

-Estás segura de que estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor... sólo fue un lapso de torpeza...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo, mi amor...

…...

Aún así, Sesshoumaru insistió en hacerle otra sonografía a Rin, al terminar, la llevó de vuelta a la casa, la pequeña corrió hacia ella y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Mami!

-Mi amor! Vamos arriba...

Siguiendo las órdenes de su preocupado marido, Rin fue directo a la cama. La pequeña se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro.

-Qué te pasó, mami?

-Se me rompió el zapato y me caí...

-Y el bebé?

-El bebé está bien... ya el doctor lo vio...

Zoe besó su vientre y la abrazó.

-Te quiero, bebé...

Rin sonrió y la llenó de besos.

-Te quiero, mi amorcito...

-Zoe...

-Papa!

Zoe se colgó a él como monito.

-Mi princesita! Dame un beso!

La pequeña le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza sonriendo.

…...

Zoe llegó del colegio corriendo, buscó a Rin, la encontró saliendo de la cocina.

-Mami!

-Mi amor!

Rin la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi princesita, cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien! Mami y el bebé?

Rin sonrió y acarició su cabellera mientras la pequeña se pegaba a su crecido vientre.

-El bebé está bien, mi amor... vamos a comer...

Zoe corrió a lavarse las manos, Sesshoumaru se acercó sonriendo y acariciando su vientre, la besó apasionadamente.

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Bien, amor, y tú?

-Hm... ahora estoy mejor...

Rin sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

-Sabes algo, mi amor?

-Qué cosa?

-Tengo ganas de dejar todo y meterme entre las sábanas contigo para hacerte...

-Papi!

Se separaron sonriendo, Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y la acomodó en su silla.

-A comer!

Durante toda la tarde, Sesshoumaru se dedicó a la pequeña. A medida que la tarde caía, Rin los vio sentados en el jardín, abrazados, viendo el cielo y buscando formas en las nubes, sonrió mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla. Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Despertó ante la suave caricia, Sesshoumaru la besaba con ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Te vi llorando... qué pasó?

-Sessh... no, es que...

-Rin...

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Tenma... y te vi con Zoe en el jardín y pensé en él y en lo feliz que habría sido...

-Rin...

-Nuestro bebé cumpliría 11 años...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Debes dejarlo ir, Rin...

-Pero...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza, se quedó a su lado toda la noche, abrazándola y haciéndola olvidar aquello al recordarle momentos de felicidad.

-Kami, Sessh, perdóname... tenías planeado...

-No importa lo que tuviese planeado...

Rin se dio vuelta y se acomodó escuchando sus latidos. Sintió un beso en la cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru... eres sin lugar a dudas el mejor esposo que pueda pedir...

-Nadie es perfecto, preciosa... Y ciertamente, yo no lo soy...

-Quizás... pero para mí... eres más que perfecto...

Rin lo sintió respirar profundamente.

-Sabes algo, preciosa? A veces... cierro los ojos y mi vida pasa frente a mí como una película... primero recuerdo cuando era un niño... con mi madre... su enfermedad, su agonía... a mi papá llorando junto a la cama sin pensar que yo lo veía el día en que ella murió... y dentro de toda la turbulencia y oscuridad que hay en mi juventud, en aquél torbellino de mala conducta, piercings, tintes, simple rebeldía... sólo hay una cosa que recuerdo con claridad... y es el día en que te conocí... 14 de abril... Y de pronto, mi vida tomó sentido... y aunque seguí siendo un imbécil de primera... allí estabas tú... y te lastimaba y te hacía llorar, y te hacía feliz... llorabas de la rabia, y así mismo me veías y sonreías... Y entonces pienso en un porqué? Porqué te casaste conmigo? Porqué me aceptaste en tu vida si sabías que de todas maneras te haría llorar...

-Sessh...

-Te fui infiel... me echaste de la casa... casi nos divorciamos... me sentía morir y ardía de los celos cuando me enteré que estabas saliendo con un tipo... Y aunque odie verte llorar, el día que tocaste mi puerta, casi bailo de la alegría... no pudiste ni besarlo y huíste, me buscaste y lloraste en mi hombro...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, tienes que recordar eso?

-Y entonces me pediste un hijo... Estaba aterrado... Y te dejé sola... y tú sufrías tanto... y tantas veces lo escuché llorar... y a tí consolarlo... y lo amaba... Rin, amaba a mi hijo... pero no sabía demostrárselo... Tú estabas lista, pero yo no... no estaba listo para ser papá... y nuestro hijo...

Hubo un largo silencio, Rin lo escuchó suspirar, se abrazó a él con más fuerzas.

-Hazlo, Sesshoumaru... déjalo salir...

-Rin...

-Nunca lo vas a superar si no lo dejas salir... amaste a tu hijo... pero ya no está... déjalo ir... así como me dices, hazlo tú...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... Rin, mi hijo... nunca lo supo... nunca le dije que lo amaba...

-Lo sabía, Sesshoumaru... créeme que lo sabía...

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y acariciaba su vientre.

-Mama...

-Zoe...

La pequeña se acercó a ella y se subió a la cama.

-Mama, te sientes malita?

-No, mi amor...

-Demo, tu cara está roja...

-Sí? Es que tu papi me da unos besitos deliciosos que me hacen ponerme así...

Zoe entonces sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Se bajó de la cama y se marchó. Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas, Rin se levantó y fue por la pequeña, estaba en su cama, jugando con una muñeca, dándole de comer.

-Zoe, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Mi amor, pasó algo?

-Nada...

Rin se sentó a su lado y la besó en la cabeza.

-Puedo jugar contigo?

La pequeña se alzó de hombros.

-Zoe... hice algo mal?

-No, mama...

Zoe dejó su muñeca de lado y vio a Rin.

-Papi está triste...

-Zoe...

-Yo no quiero... porqué papi está triste? Y tú...

Rin acarició su mejilla.

-Sí estamos un poquito tristes... porque mañana, tu hermanito Tenma, cumpliría 11 años...

-Mami...

-Por otro lado estoy muy feliz...

-Hountou?

-Claro que sí, mi amor... tengo una bebita preciosa que Kami me regaló y otro bebé en camino...

-Pero te gustaría tener a Tenma...

-Claro, mi amor... me gustaría tener a mis bebés junto conmigo...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos hasta que la hizo reír.

-Qué tal si hacemos algo para poner a tu papi feliz?

-Qué cosa?

Zoe acarició la cicatriz en su muñeca.

-Hmm... no lo sé... qué te parece si le hacemos un dulce?

-De chocolate!

-Chocolate! Sí, el que más le gusta!

-Síi!

Rin fue con la pequeña a la cocina, para cuando el dulce estuvo listo, lo sirvieron y lo llevaron a la cama, Sesshoumaru estaba dormido. Zoe se sentó a su lado y lo besó con ternura.

-Papa...

-Hmm...

-Papa, okite...

Sesshoumaru despertó y sonrió al ver a la pequeña.

-Princesa...

-Papa... para tí...

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y sonrió al ver el postre.

-Kami, preciosa, lo hiciste tú?

-Con ayuda de Zoe...

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos y la pequeña sonrió. Aferrada al abrazo de su padre, degustaron del dulce los tres juntos, al terminar, Sesshoumaru las besó.

-Gracias! Estaba delicioso! Como mi preciosa lo sabe hacer...

-Sessh...

-Y mi princesita! Va a cocinar tan rico como su mami!

-Estás feliz, papi?

-Muy feliz, mi amor!

-Yei!

Ambos rieron ante la reacción de la pequeña.

…...

Sesshoumaru estaba trabajando en la casa, Zoe se emocionó al verlo allí cuando llegó del colegio, luego de almorzar, él volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, la pequeña se acercó con un juguete en las manos.

-Papi...

-Hm?

-Papi, vamos a jugar...

-No puedo, princesa, juega con tu mamá...

-Demo...

Sesshoumaru siguió haciendo unos cálculos. La pequeña no se movió, se abrazó a su peluche.

-Paaa!

-Zoe, no puedo jugar ahora!

-Pa-pa...

Zoe se fue a su habitación, Sesshoumaru se sintió mal, sabía bien que ella sólo quería estar con él unos minutos. Suspirando, subió las escaleras, la pequeña estaba en su cama, viendo al vacío mientras abrazaba su peluche.

-Zoe...

Zoe se tapó la cara con las sábanas, Sesshoumaru suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Zoe, princesita...

-Gomen...

-Zoe...

-Vete a trabajar... prometo no molestarte más...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, princesa...

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Para cuando había terminado, ya Rin estaba de vuelta en la casa y hacía las tareas con Zoe.

-Zoe...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Princesita, vamos a comer helado!

-Ahora no, papa! Estoy haciendo tarea!

-Zoe...

-Vete! Se me olvida!

Rin lo apartó.

-Sessh, déjala, tiene exámenes...

-Pero es que... tan pequeña?

-Sí... tiene exámen de matemáticas mañana...

-Rin...

-Zoe me dijo que le gritaste...

-Fue un error y quiero enmendarlo...

-Pues será en otro momento, éste es el momento de sus estudios.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más. Cuando finalmente terminaron, Rin se dispuso a preparar la cena. Zoe se fue a su habitación.

-Princesa...

-Papa...

-Cariño, perdóname, por lo de esta tarde yo...

-No importa...

-Zoe...

De alguna manera se acobardó, salió de la habitación. Después de cenar, Zoe se acomodó con Rin, quien le leyó una historia para dormir y mientras, la pequeña jugaba con su vientre, provocándole patadas al bebé.

-Zoe, mi amor... así, no...

-Se mueve mucho...

-Sí, cariño, lo sé...

…...

Sesshoumaru se sentía cansado y decidió trabajar en la casa nuevamente. Planeaba terminar temprano y dedicarle la tarde a Zoe y a Rin. Después de almorzar, Rin se fue a acostar, era viernes y Zoe no tenía tareas pendientes, Sesshoumaru la vio jugar con sus muñecas y sonrió.

-Zoe...

-Papa... te estoy molestando?

Sesshoumaru sintió que aquellas palabras eran como si lo atestaran contra un muro. La pequeña recogió sus muñecas y se fue a su habitación. Él la siguió en silencio, la vio dejar todo y echarse en su cama.

-Zoe, mi amor...

-Papa...

-Zoe, qué pasa?

-Soy mala...

-Quién te dijo eso?

-Tú ya no me quieres...

-Pero mi princesita, quién te dijo eso?

Sesshoumaru secó sus lágrimas y la besó con ternura.

-Zoe, yo te quiero con todo mi corazón, eres la princesita de mi corazón...

-Demo...

-Hace unos días te grité, pero no debí hacerlo... yo no quiero que me tengas miedo, mi amor...

-Papa...

-Dame uno de tus besitos ricos...

Zoe lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Qué ricos...

-Papa...

-Me perdonas?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru sonrió cuando Zoe lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papa!

-Mi princesita...

…...

Habían salido a cenar, Rin sonreía feliz de ver que las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado nuevamente, Zoe iba sobre los hombros de Sesshoumaru mientras paseaban por la plaza al salir del restaurante.

-Papa! Mitte!

-Ouch!

-No le hales el cabello a papá, Zoe...

-Gomen, papa...

Zoe lo besó en la cabeza. Sesshoumaru sonrió, llegaron a la casa con la pequeña en brazos completamente dormida. Luego de dejarla en su cama, fueron a su habitación. Rin se acomodó entre varias almohadas, se tomó varias pastillas y esperó por Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa, estás bien?

-Sí... Sessh... me traerías un poco de agua?

-Seguro...

Sesshoumaru fue a la cocina, al volver, se sentó a su lado, Rin se tomó otro par de pastillas y dejando el vaso a un lado, le sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Me gustó mucho verlos hoy... deberíamos hacerlo más seguido...

-Lo que digas, preciosa...

Rin sonrió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Tú... preciosa, la semana que viene...

-Piensa en eso cuando llegue...

-Tengo miedo, Rin...

-No lo tengas...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, siendo en realidad él quien necesitara un abrazo.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Rin te amo...

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

-No me dejes, preciosa...

-Sessh, de qué...

-Onegai... no te rindas...

Rin no dijo nada más. Sólo lo abrazó y permanecieron en silencio.

…...

Sesshoumaru dedicó todo el fin de semana a su esposa, tenía un mal presentimiento y aunque intentaba librarse de ello, no podía del todo. Zoe jugaba con ellos sobre la cama, al momento de dormir, la llevó a su cama, al volver, Rin salía del baño con una toalla cubriéndola.

-Sí que te tardaste...

-Me pidió una historia... cómo estás, preciosa?

-Bien, fresca como lechuga...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acercándose, la besó apasionadamente.

-Crees que aún puedes hacer un par de cosas?

-Sessh...

-Vamos, preciosa... tengo derecho a mi última cena... pasaré 50 días de inanición...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Eres un pervertido...

Dejando la toalla a un lado, se entregó a sus besos y sus caricias.

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado y ya nos vamos poniendo en sazón con la temporada, mi favorita! Jejeje!**

**Ojalá estén bien y espero sus reviews.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	9. Vida

**Capítulo 9**

**Vida**

Sesshoumaru caminaba de un lado a otro frente a los quirófanos, lo habían sacado de allí antes de notar lo que sucedía, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho, levantó la mirada y rogó a los cielos por que todo aquello terminara.

Al cabo de dos extenuantes y largas horas, un doctor salió a buscarlo.

-Kazami...

-Sí? Qué pasó? Y mi esposa?

-Señor, su esposa presentó niveles de tensión arterial muy altos y esto provocó sufrimiento en el producto...

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Qué le pasó a mi hijo?

-En este momento está en las mejores manos... señor, su esposa perdió mucha sangre y...

…...

El llanto persistente lo hace salir de su letargo. Siente las pequeñas manos de su hija en su pecho.

-Papa, papa, okite...

-Zoe...

-Aka-chan... (Bebé)

Sesshoumaru se levantó y fue hasta la cuna del pequeño. Un niño hermoso, de pelo negro y expresivos ojos grises, al cargarlo, cesó su llanto. Se acomodó con una botella para darle de comer. Zoe se quedó dormida a su lado. Viendo al pequeño tomarse su leche, cerró los ojos pensando en su esposa.

-Te extraño, Rin... te extraño tanto!

Una vez que el pequeño terminó, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres idéntico a tu mamá... Sólo espero que también tengas un corazón como el suyo...

Se pasó la noche con sus hijos junto a él. A la mañana, Inutaisho e Izayoi llegaron a la casa.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Papá... ya todo está listo, Satoshi ya comió y...

Inutaisho puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-Sesshoumaru...

-No puedo, papá... no puedo seguir sin ella...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru cargó a Zoe, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No estés triste, papa...

-Mi princesita...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Zoe...

La dejó con Inutaisho y se marchó.

…...

Entró a la habitación de hospital, se sentó junto a la cama y tomó su mano, la besó en la palma.

-Hola, preciosa... creo que es el día perfecto para despertar...

Como todos los días, Sesshoumaru la bañó y peinó su cabello. El fisioterapeuta hizo su sesión de terapias y se marchó. Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, la besó con ternura.

-Zoe está más bella cada día, dice que quiere ser doctora y así curarte...

Sesshoumaru sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Satoshi es un niño maravilloso, mi amor... se parece tanto a tí... y lo veo y no puedo evitar recordar a Tenma... quiero cambiar las cosas, quiero ser un buen padre, pero te necesito para que me guíes... Rin...

Como cada día, Sesshoumaru permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo posible. No le importaban las advertencias de los médicos, Rin tal vez no volvería a ser ella misma, y eso era si despertaba.

…...

Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido, recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Rin despertó sintiendo que salía de un largo sueño, y allí estaba él. Dormido sobre su pecho, su rostro mojado, con lágrimas en los ojos sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Rin...

-Hola, mi amor...

-RIN!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, la llenó de besos, mientras sentía la euforia apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

-Mi amor!

-Sessh...

-Kami, preciosa! Estás...

-Estoy bien...

Luego de un centenar de pruebas y exámenes, Rin fue dada de alta, y lo sucedido los médicos sólo lo catalogaban como un milagro.

…...

Una vez en la casa, fue recibida con bombos y platillos, vio a Zoe correr hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, llenándola de besos.

-Mi amor!

-Mama!

-Te amo, cariño!

-Mami...

Al ver a Izayoi con el pequeño en brazos, besó a Zoe en la mejilla.

-Me dejas conocer a tu hermanito?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru cargó a Zoe y Rin tomó a su hijo en brazos, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor... soy mamá... me recuerdas?

El pequeño sonrió ampliamente, Rin sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

-Kami, ya sabe sonreír!

-Y es sólo para tí...

-Sessh...

-Es la primera vez que lo hace...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Es eso verdad, mi amor? Guardaste tu primera sonrisa para mí?

…...

Era ya tarde en la noche, Sesshoumaru se levantó y fue a la habitación de Zoe, Rin estaba con la pequeña y Satoshi en brazos.

-Preciosa, es la una de la madrugada...

-Me he perdido dos meses de la vida de mis hijos...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos, preciosa... los niños deben dormir...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru besó a Zoe y la arropó.

-Dulces sueños, princesa...

-Te quiero, papa...

Una vez en su habitación, Rin acomodó al pequeño en su cuna, sintió un abrazo desde atrás.

-Comprendo que quieras estar con ellos siempre, pero aún estás convalesciente, no debes abusar, Rin...

Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama, Rin acarició su rostro.

-Quiero estar con todos, mi amor...

-Qué bien, ya comenzaba a sentirme marginado...

Ambos rieron, Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, Rin sobre su pecho, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te escuchaba... todos los días... sentía tus besos, tus caricias... tus lágrimas caer sobre mí... y sólo le pedía a Kami que me diera las fuerzas para levantarme...

-Rin, no hablemos de eso...

-Sufriste tanto, mi amor... perdóname...

-Shhh... estás aquí y estás bien... es más de lo que le pedí a Kami...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Descansa, preciosa...

…...

Durante un par de semanas, Sessshoumaru se quedó para cuidar de Rin hasta que estuvo completamente recuperada. Al llegar a la casa, una tarde, se encontró con Zoe dormida junto a Rin mientras ella alimentaba a Satoshi.

-Preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor...

Se saludaron con un tierno beso, Sesshoumaru los besó a ambos en la cabeza, Zoe despertó y sonrió al verlo, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola, mi princesita...

-Hola, papi!

-Qué hiciste hoy?

-Jugar con mama... y con Satoshi...

-En serio? Entonces fue un día muy divertido!

-Sí, pero faltabas tú!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la llenó de besos.

-Prometo jugar más tarde, ahora me voy a dar un baño.

-Puedo ir contigo?

-Princesa... es una ducha, no me meteré en la tina. Prometo que no me tardo...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la dejó con Rin.

-Satoshi todavía come?

-Satoshi se durmió y volvió a despertar, los bebés comen muy seguido...

-Pero es un tragón como papi!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Sí, come mucho, verdad?

-Sí!

-Es mejor así... para que crezca fuerte y precioso como tu papi...

Rin dejó la botella a un lado y le sacó los gases, el pequeño se quedó dormido de inmediato.

-Parece un muñeco, mami...

-Verdad que sí? Un muñecote bello...

Rin lo besó con ternura y lo llevó a su cunita.

-Te amo, cariño...

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y acariciándole los hombros, la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya se durmió?

-Ajá... se tomó 5 onzas de leche!

-Es un tragón...

-Como tú!

Rin se dio la vuelta y lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Gracias a tí, preciosa...

Bajaron tomados de manos, Zoe sonrió al ver a su papá y corrió a abrazarse a sus piernas.

-Papi! Papi, vamos a jugar!

-Qué quieres jugar?

-En el parque!

Sesshoumaru aceptó, pero al momento de salir caía un aguacero.

-Lo siento, cariño... no vamos a poder ir...

-Hai...

La pequeña se abrazó a él, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh...

-Está lloviendo...

-Bueno... jueguen en la habitación...

…...

Rin intentaba leer una revista, pero los gritos y las risas la distraían cada vez que fijaba sus ojos en el papel.

-PAPA!

Satoshi despertó llorando, Rin fue por el pequeño y lo cargó llenándolo de besos.

-Ya, mi amor, tranquilo...

Rin se asomó en su habitación, Zoe y Sesshoumaru se revolcaban en una guerra de cosquillas.

-Mama! Mama!

-Zoe, mi amor... no grites tanto. Asustaste a Satoshi...

-Gomen, mama...

Rin se acercó con el pequeño en brazos y la besó con ternura. La pequeña besó a Satoshi en la mejilla.

-Mama, Satoshi no puede jugar con nosotros?

-Aún no, mi amor, es muy pequeño...

…...

Sesshoumaru se quedó esperando a Rin en la cama, pero ella nunca llegó, se levantó y la encontró en la habitación de Zoe, sólo contemplaba a la pequeña dormir, la vio inclinarse y la besó con ternura sin despertarla. Al salir de la habitación le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Está tan grande y bella! Mi amor, hiciste un trabajo maravilloso!

-Papá e Izayoi... yo sólo soy un guiñapo sin tí, preciosa...

Una vez en su habitación, la esperó con calma a que se duchara. Al salir, le abrió la yukata y contempló su cuerpo desnudo.

-Ya recuperaste tu peso...

-El que tenía antes del embarazo...

-Luces hermosa, mi amor...

Acarició el tatuaje en su abdomen y lo besó con ternura.

-Tenma...

Rin se sentó frente a él y tomó sus manos.

-Sesshoumaru, debes perdonarte tú mismo...

-Jamás...

-Si no lo haces, nunca serás un buen padre para tus hijos...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, Rin sabía que ese tema aún era muy doloroso para él. Lo besó con ternura.

-Estoy aquí, mi amor...

-Sólo pido un minuto... Rin... un minuto...

Rin lo recibió entre sus brazos y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido sobre su pecho.

…...

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru levanta la mirada y sonríe, el pequeño de cabellera platinada corre hacia él con una pelota en las manos.

-Apara!

Le lanza la pelota a su padre. Sesshoumaru la atrapa y se deja caer en el pasto, el pequeño llega corriendo y se lanza sobre él.

-Ya!

-Iie!

-Vamos, Tenma... papá está cansado...

El pequeño se lo queda viendo y se queda aferrado a su pecho.

-Aishiteru papa...

-Yo también te amo, hijo...

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó con fuerza. El pequeño se levanta y vuelve a abrazarlo.

-Sayonara...

-A dónde vas?

-Con Kami...

-Tenma...

-Te quiero papa... y a mi mama...

El pequeño se alejó, Sesshoumaru intentó alcanzarlo y lo llamaba a gritos y no logró nada. Despertó de repente, aún estaba sobre el pecho de Rin, la vio despierta.

-Rin...

-Tuviste una experiencia maravillosa, mi amor... no fue un sueño...

-Cómo...

-Kami lo puede todo... sólo debes creer...

Sesshoumaru se quedó escuchando sus latidos.

-Me siento diferente...

-Eso es muy bueno...

-No lo sé...

A partir de ese momento, Sesshoumaru se sentía diferente con respecto a Tenma y se permitía gozar plenamente de estar con Zoe y Satoshi.

…...

Zoe llegó del colegio un poco triste, comió desganada y se fue a su habitación. Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Onegai, Sesshoumaru... ten un poco de tacto...

-Rin...

-Es una niña... tú eres muy tosco...

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación de la pequeña, Rin continuó dándole de comer a Satoshi.

-Zoe, princesa...

-Papa...

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Por qué estás tan triste?

-Papa, si un carro te golpea... te vas al cielo?

-Eso depende, mi amor... porqué me preguntas eso?

-Mikei...

-A Mikei lo golpeó un carro?

-Sí... su mamá dijo que no despierta... papi, yo no quiero que Mikei se vaya al cielo!

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza llorando, cuando Rin entró y vio la escena, iba a gritarle a Sesshoumaru, pero al ver su cara se contuvo.

-Qué pasó?

-A Mikei lo golpeó un carro...

-Oh! Por Kami!

Rin dejó a Zoe con Sesshoumaru y llamó a los padres de Mikei.

-Kami, Rin, perdona que no te he llamado...

-Créeme, nadie piensa en esas cosas... cómo está Mikei?

-Está en coma... lo tienen en cuidados intensivos...

Luego de hablar un buen rato con la madre del pequeño, acordaron ir a visitarlos. Rin volvió con Zoe.

-Zoe, mi amor... quieres ir a verlo?

-Hountou?

-Sí, cariño...

En el hospital, no la dejaban entrar, pero al saber la relación, el doctor cedió un permiso especial. Ataviada con ropa especial y mascarilla, dejaron a la pequeña entrar a cuidados intensivos.

-Mikei... okite...

El pequeño tenía los ojos ennegrecidos y muy hinchados, así como el resto de la cara, respiraba por un ventilador.

-Mikei...

La escena era desgarradora para todos los presentes. Zoe apretaba su mano esperando una respuesta, al no obtener ninguna, vio a su madre desesperanzada.

-Aún está muy enfermito, mi amor... cuando mejore va a despertar...

Zoe se abrazó con fuerza a Rin llorando en silencio. Habían nacido el mismo día, Rin y Saya eran amigas de hacía muchos años y por los pequeños se unieron más. Zoe y Mikei parecían más hermanos que amigos.

Aquella noche Zoe estuvo inconsolable, Rin se quedó con ella toda la noche, la pequeña sólo lloraba diciendo que no quería que Mikei se fuera al cielo. Rin se acomodó en la cama y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama, doushiou?

-No lo sé, mi amor... no lo sé...

-Demo...

La pequena se quedó dormida cansada de tanto llorar. Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación.

-Ya Satoshi se durmió...

-Qué bueno...

-Como sigue?

-A penas se durmió... está muy triste...

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-No quiero ver a mi bebita tan triste, Sesshoumaru...

-No hay nada que podamos hacer...

Sesshoumaru las besó con ternura.

-Te vas a quedar con ella?

-Mi bebé me necesita...

-Al menos acomódate un poco más... no te maltrates...

-Te amo...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó en los labios y se fue a la habitación.

…...

Aunque necesitó una cirugía en el cerebro, el pequeño sobrevivió y estaba en casa con sus padres. Saya lo veía jugar con Zoe aún con vendas en la cabeza, los pequeños reían y compartían sus colores al pintar.

-No te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy con Kami...

-Ambas lo estamos...

Saya le sonrió a Rin.

-No te imaginas cómo me estrujaba el corazón ver a mi princesita llorar...

-A todos, Rin... esa visita de Zoe nos destrozó a todos... Te lo juro, Rin, no sé como sacaste fuerzas para ponerte en pie después de Tenma...

Rin sonrió.

-No es tan fácil como parece... pasamos muchas cosas... tuvimos muchos problemas... caí en la desesperación y la depresión y casi cometo una locura...

Rin le mostró sus muñecas marcadas.

-Pero Sesshoumaru nunca me abandonó... se mantuvo a mi lado siempre y me daba las fortalezas necesarias...

Saya vio a Satoshi dormido junto a Rin.

-Justo la noche antes del accidente estábamos hablando de tener otro hijo...

-Eso es genial!

-Sí... voy a esperar un poco más a que Mikei se recupere, pero sí, lo vamos a intentar...

-Te imaginas si tienes una niña?

Saya se sonrojó al instante.

-Wow!

-Siempre he querido tener una niña... Siempre me quedo viendo a Zoe y pensando cómo sería tener una niña...

Rin sonrió.

-Si quieres, te la dejo un par de días...

Saya rió y tomó de su té.

-Somos muy diferentes, Rin...

-A qué te refieres?

-Tú tienes algo... una fuerza infinita que te ayuda a superarlo todo... y en especial un marido que te ama con locura... Todos pensábamos que iba a enloquecer cuando estabas en coma...

-Por eso mismo puedo decirte que no importa lo grande y cruel que parezca el sufrimiento... la recompensa es mil veces mayor... tengo a mi bebé...

-Vas a tener más hijos?

-No... ya no puedo... quisiera, pero ya no puedo... pero Kami me ha bendecido 3 veces... no me puedo quejar...

Rin y Saya se quedaron en silencio al ver a los pequeños besarse en los labios, cruzaron miradas y volvieron a verlos sin perder detalle. Los pequeños sonrieron completamente sonrojados y volvieron a dibujar.

-Qué fue eso?

-No tengo idea...

-Es normal?

-No lo sé...

-Los interrumpimos?

-No... creo que fue algo que no planearon... déjalos...

Saya suspiró. Rin sonrió.

-Mi hija me lleva la delantera por 10 años...

-Ah?

-Mi primer beso no fue hasta los 15...

Saya rió a carcajadas.

-En qué piensas?

-Precisamente en eso... Saya, te imaginas si se enamoran cuando crezcan?

-Es una locura...

-Ni tanto... sería una lástima ver que su amistad se pierda...

-Bueno, sólo el tiempo dirá...

…...

** -Años después.-**

-Mamá! Papá! Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde!

-Ya estoy lista, Sesshoumaru, la cámara!

-Ya voy...

Sesshoumaru se dejó la corbata en paz y tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos.

-No todos los días, mi princesa se gradúa de secundaria...

-Vamos, me das el discurso en el auto!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Sabes si las ceremonias serán simultáneas?

-No lo sé, mamá...

Rin vio a Satoshi en el asiento trasero junto a su hermana y sonrió.

-Sonrían...

-Mamá!

Rin les tomó una fotografía.

Al llegar al colegio, dieron gracias a Dios que las ceremonias tenían una hora de diferencia. Primero vieron a Satoshi convertirse en estudiante de secundaria y luego a Zoe graduarse de secundaria superior. Cuando Rin tuvo suficientes fotografías, Zoe se despidió de ellos, prometiéndoles llegar a tiempo para la cena. Satoshi se acercó a su madre.

-Mamá, yo quiero una contigo...

-Claro que sí, bebé! Sessh...

Sesshoumaru les tomó la fotografía, luciendo su nuevo uniforme negro de pantalón y saco largos y su broche dorado en el cuello. Rin apartó unos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre sus ojos.

-Vas a celebrar con tus amigos?

Satoshi asintió y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se alejó. Rin y Sesshoumaru volvieron a la casa sólos. En el camino, Rin veía las fotos en la cámara.

-Mi bebé es tan apuesto como su papi...

-Ya no es un bebé, Rin, deja de llamarlo así.

-Podrá tener 50 y siempre será mi bebé...

-Pero lo avergüenzas cuando lo llamas bebé. Ya tiene 12 años.

Rin suspiró y se quedó viendo hacia afuera.

-Rin...

-Hm?

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh... podrías llevarme al cementerio?

Sin decir una palabra, Sesshoumaru cambió la ruta. En el camino, Rin compró flores y en pocos minutos llegaron a la tumba. Rin se arrodilló y removió las flores ya marchitas, quitó unas hierbas malas y colocó las flores frescas. Sesshoumaru encendió dos varas de incienso. Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato hasta que Rin se levantó con ayuda de Sesshoumaru. Se dirigieron a la casa, donde Rin preparó la cena, un magnífico banquete con los platos favoritos de sus hijos. Sesshoumaru se acercó y la escuchó sollozar, abrazándola por la cintura, la besó en la mejilla.

-Rin, preciosa, qué pasa?

Rin soltó el cuchillo y dándose vuelta se aferró a su marido.

-Mi amor!

-Rin, amor...

-Tienes razón...

-Rin...

-Los trato como si aún fuesen bebés... y si me odian por ello?

-No te odian. Rin, tus hijos no te odian.

-Yo... me negué a ver la realidad, mis hijos ya no me necesitan...

-Claro que sí! Preciosa, te aman y te necesitan.

-Pero yo...

-Shhh! No digas una tontería más!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla. Limpió su rostro y la llenó de besos.

-Vamos, preciosa... despertaste tan emocionada con este día...

…...

Rin ya tenía todo listo, Sesshoumaru se daba un baño cuando Zoe entró llamándolos a gritos.

-Papá! Mamá!

-Zoe, mi amor!

-Ayúdame!

Rin vio al joven con una herida en la cara y semi inconsciente.

-Por Kami! Mikei!

-Ayúdame, mamá!

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru bajó poniéndose la ropa aún mojado, cargó al muchacho y lo llevó a un sillón. Rin buscó el botiquín.

-Qué pasó? Cómo terminó así?

Zoe sólo lloraba y apretaba su mano con las propias temblorosas.

-Mikei!

-Zoe, cálmate! Qué pasó?

Rin comprobó que la herida no era gran cosa, pero no dudaba que el golpe había sido fuerte.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital...

…...

Mientras le hacían una tomografía a Mikei y esperaban por sus padres, Sesshoumaru interrogó a Zoe.

-Qué pasó?

-Mi-Mikei me pidió que lo acompañara, fuimos cerca de...

** -Flashback.-**

Mikei tomó la mano de Zoe y le pidió que lo acompañara para hablar en privado. Apartándose, se refugiaron a la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos. Con las manos temblorosas, Mikei intentaba hablar, pero secuela del accidente cuando era pequeño tartamudeaba cuando estaba muy nervioso.

-Z-Z-ZO-Zoe... q-q-qui-i-sie-ee-...

Frustrado, dio un golpe al árbol. Creyendo comprender a dónde iba todo aquello, Zoe lo abrazó con fuerza y le habló al oído.

-Cierra los ojos, respira profundo...

Cuando lo hizo varias veces, Zoe se apartó.

-Ahora, habla...

-Zoe... quieres ser... m-m-mi... n-no-oo-...

Zoe tomó su rostro entre sus manos y completó la oración.

-Si quiero ser tu novia?

Mikei asintió. Zoe sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Sí quiero, Mikei...

Mikei levantó la mano y le acarició una mejilla, la vio cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en la misma.

-T-te q-qui-e-ee-ro...

-Yo también te quiero, Mikei... te quiero mucho...

Mikei se iba a desprender el segundo botón de su chaqueta para dárselo a Zoe cuando notó que los problemas no tardarían en llegar.

-C-co-corre...

-Mikei...

-V-ve-ee-te!

-Pero qué...

Mikei se interpuso entre ellos y Zoe. 4 mastodontes los acorralaban.

-Pero miren nada más... el Romeo tar-tar-tartamudo!

-D-dé-j-jen-la i-ir!

-A esta preciosura? Estás loco... oye linda...

Zoe le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

-Déjennos en paz!

-Pero qué fierecita!

-Se los advierto...

Aunque Zoe dio su mejor batalla, dos de ellos lograron imovilizarla y la hicieron ver cómo golpeaban a Mikei hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el piso.

-NO! Mikei!

Zoe lo levantó como pudo y condujo a toda prisa hacia su casa.

** -Fin del Flashback.-**

Los padres de Mikei ya estaban en la emergencia y estaban al día de lo sucedido, inmediatamente lo sacaron de la sala de tomografías, lo llevaron a otra sala y no dejaban pasar a nadie. Sólo Saya pudo entrar. Zoe se aferró a su madre y lloraba desconsolada.

-Cálmate, mi amor, todo va a salir bien...

-Y si le hicieron daño? Mami!

-Ya verás que todo va a salir bien...

Sesshoumaru acarició su espalda, la adolescente se aferró a su pecho.

-Papi, lo quiero tanto... no quiero que nada malo le pase!

-Va a estar bien, princesa... Mikei es fuerte...

-Papi!

Luego de unas horas, Saya salió con los demás, su esposo la abrazó de inmediato.

-Saya!

-Está bien... va a estar bien... puedes ir a verlo...

Saya vio a Zoe aferrada a Rin mientras su madre le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Zoe...

-Saya-sama!

Saya acarició sus mejillas y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, Zoe...

-Saya-sama...

-Mikei me dijo cómo lo defendiste...

-Yo no pude hacer nada por él...

-Hiciste suficiente...

Saya acarició sus mejillas.

-Quiere verte, saber cómo estás...

-Yo...

-Anda, ve...

Zoe entró en la habitación. Mikei estaba semisentado, con la cabeza vendada. Al ver a Zoe sonrió como pudo, con el labio hinchado. Una vez solos, Zoe lo abrazó con fuerza, le llenó el rostro de besos.

-Zoe, Zoe, me duele!

-Lo siento, lo siento... onegai perdóname...

Mikei acarició sus mejillas.

-Gracias...

Zoe lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, tonto!

-Te quiero, Zoe...

-Y-ya no tartamudeas!

-Ahora lo haces tú...

Zoe sonrió y lo besó con ternura cuidando de no lastimar su labio.

-Sólo espera a que tenga que hablar con tu papá y verás...

Zoe rió a carcajadas.

-Mi papá te quiere mucho...

-Eso era antes de que fueras mi novia...

Zoe acarició sus mejillas y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, tonto...

…...

Zoe se pasaba las mañanas trabajando con Sesshoumaru e inmediatamente salía de la oficina, iba a ver Mikei. Una tarde, Sesshoumaru llegó temprano y se encontró a Zoe en la casa.

-Pasó algo?

-No, papá... Por qué?

-Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Zoe sonrió.

-Mikei comenzó a trabajar hoy, es hasta las 7 de la noche.

-Ya veo... Y cómo piensa estudiar?

-Eso no lo sé, papá...

-Princesa, cuando comiences la universidad, si él sigue en ese horario, no se van a ver nunca...

-Lo sé...

Zoe suspiró.

-Pero él está empeñado en que tiene que trabajar... Oye, papi... No podrías ofrecerle un puesto como el mío? Yo sé que él quiere estudiar administración...

-Ya veré...

-Eres el mejor, papi!

Zoe lo abrazó con fuerza y le llenó el rostro de besos. Sesshoumaru sólo rió.

-Y tu mamá?

-Fue al super... dijo que esta noche haría una cena especial...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-En serio? A mí como que se me hace comerme una niñita...

-Pues a ver dónde la encuentras...

Sesshoumaru la aprisionó entre sus brazos y le mordisqueaba el hombro haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Papá! Ya no soy una niña!

-No?

-No!

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Es cierto... ya mi bebita es bachiller... pronto te irás a la universidad...

Zoe sonrió.

-Estaba pensando en vivir aquí y lo que vayas a pagar de dormitorio, me lo das...

-Es una experiencia, princesa... todo lo mío es tuyo... Y tú misma lo dijiste, ya no eres una niña...

Zoe lo besó en la mejilla.

-De verdad eres el mejor, papi...

Sesshoumaru la vio alejarse y llamar a Mikei. No pasó mucho para que Rin llegara con Satoshi.

-Hola...

-Mi amor! Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Mi última reunión se canceló. Satoshi.

-Hola, papá...

Satoshi siguió caminando hacia su habitación.

-Y a ése, qué mosca le picó?

-Lo llevé a comprarle el juego que le prometí y ya no habían... fuimos a 4 tiendas, se agotaron... veré si lo consigo por internet esta noche...

Rin lo besó con ternura y le pidió ayuda con las bolsas de supermercado. Zoe entró en la cocina y se econtró a sus padres muy acaramelados, apoyados en el refrigerador. Aclarándose la garganta, pidió permiso para abrirlo. Se separaron y Rin escondió su rostro sonrojada en el pecho de su marido. Zoe los vio y sonrió.

-Voy a salir a cenar con Mikei, vuelvo a las 12...

-Ve con cuidado, cariño...

Una vez sólos, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Te avergüenza que tu hija te encuentre besándote con tu marido?

-Más bien me preocupa que te haya visto...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en el cuello.

-No vió nada...

…...

**-Años después.-**

Sesshoumaru ayuda a Satoshi a empacar, había sido aceptado en Oxford y se marcharía al día siguiente, mientras que Rin, con los ojos enrojecidos les brindaba jugos y sandwiches.

-Mamá...

-Ya sólo me quedabas tú, no me digas que no llore...

-Algún día todos los hijos debemos abandonar el nido. No te pongas así...

-Pero es que Inglaterra... tenías que irte tan lejos? No podía ser algo más cercano?

-Algo como qué? Seguir viviendo aquí?

-Sabes algo, mamá? Te llamaré todos los días...

De pronto escucharon un tumulto, y dos preciosos gemelos aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Abuelita!

-Abuelito!

Cada uno abrazó a uno, salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con Zoe. Los pequeños corrieron hacia su madre y la abrazaron con fuerza besándola en el vientre, Zoe rió a carcajadas.

-Pasa algo?

-Nada...

-Abuelita, mama va a tener un bebé!

-Naoki!

-Qué? Es cierto?

Zoe se sentó y abrazó a sus dos huracanes y los llenó de besos.

-Sí, mamá... Y a ustedes, les dije que no dijeran nada antes que se lo dijera a papá!

-Ups! Perdón...

Zoe abrazó a Hiroki y le mordisqueó un cachete causándole risas al pequeño.

-Y tu marido?

-Mikei vuelve hoy, viene directo hacia acá...

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de sus padres y hermano, Zoe se fue a la cocina a ayudar a Rin con la cena.

-Mamá, te imaginas si tengo una niña? Con esos ojitos como los de su papi... Ay! Me derrito!

Rin rió a carcajadas y continuó cortando los vegetales.

-Entonces Mikei no sabe nada?

-Nada de nada, no lo estábamos buscando, apenas hablamos de eso la otra noche y quedamos en esperar a que los niños estuvieran más grandes...

-Zoe, y si tienes gemelos otra vez?

Zoe se detuvo un instante y se llevó las manos al vientre, levantó la mirada con un brillo de genuina felicidad.

-Tú crees que sea posible, mami?

-No lo dudo... Es decir, ya tienes dos y no fue con hormonas...

Zoe se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

-Ay! Pero que Kami te escuche!

Rin sólo sonrió.

-Claro que a Mikei le daría un infarto en el acto...

-Siempre me pregunté qué sería tener gemelos... Pero ser abuela no es lo mismo a ser mamá...

Zoe sonrió.

-Es hermoso, mamá... desde antes de nacer tienen personalidades diferentes...

Rin sonrió. Zoe pudo ver el interior de sus muñecas.

-Mamá...

-Sí?

-Aún piensas en Tenma?

Rin levantó la cabeza y vio por la ventana hacia el cielo.

-Todos los días de mi vida, cariño...

-Mamá...

-Han pasado muchos años... y amo a mi hijo... siempre lo amaré... Pero Kami nos recompensó por soportar tanto dolor...

-Mamá...

-Si esa loca no me hubiese quitado a mi hijo... ni tú ni Satoshi existirían... tampoco mis preciosos nietos... Y si hubiese tenido más hijos, no habrían sido con tu papá...

-Mamá...

-Sesshoumaru no quería hijos... y fue como para complacerme un capricho y me condicionó a que sólo tendría uno... Todas las noches rogué por tener gemelos sólo para ver su reacción, pero Kami me regaló a Tenma...

-No tenía idea de eso, mamá...

-Casi llegamos a separarnos por eso. Y después... 6 años después llegaste tú...

Zoe no dijo nada más, Rin sonrió y continuó con los vegetales.

-No me duele hablar de Tenma... Pero en mi mente sólo ronda una pregunta... Y si...?

-Kami me libre de perder a uno de mis bebés, iría derechito al manicomio y en solitario...

Rin sólo torció los labios en una sonrisa. Los pequeños entraron en la cocina pidiéndole a su madre algo de tomar. Zoe les dio jugo y se fueron nuevamente, no pasó mucho para escuchar los gritos de los pequeños saludando a su papá.

-Papi!

-Paa!

-Hey, enanos!

Mikei los abrazó con fuerza.

-Me hicieron tanta falta! Y mamá?

-En la cocina con abuela.

Mikei fue a la cocina, al verlo, Zoe dejó todo y brincó a sus brazos comíendoselo a besos.

-Mi amor, te extrañé tanto! Te amo!

-Yo también te extrañé, no podía dormir...

-Los niños me acompañaban...

-Bueno, ya basta de shows, fuera de aquí...

-Mira al burro diciéndole al conejo orejón...

Rin rió a carcajadas y los sacó de la cocina.

…...

** -Navidad.-**

Sesshoumaru entra en la casa cargando un montón de bolsas, Rin lo recibe con un beso y le sacude un poco de nieve de la cabeza y los hombros.

-Lo trajiste todo?

-Todo y si se quedó algo, búscale sustituto!

Rin rió y lo ayudó con algunas bolsas.

-Rin! Deja eso, yo lo llevo!

-Vamos, mi amor...

Dejando todas las bolsas en la cocina, Rin le quitó el pesado abrigo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Es la primera vez que estaremos todos juntos en todo un año...

-Y ningún nieto se queda aquí hoy!

-Sessh! Es navidad!

-Ay! Sí qué linda! Aquellos dos de fiesta y yo con dos mocosos en mi cama!

-Mi amor, de qué fiesta hablas si Zoe apenas dio a luz...

-Créeme Rin, si puede salir con esta nevada, puede hacer otras cosas.

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos, mi amor... te lo prometo, con la casa poblada o no, tú tendrás tu regalo si te portas bien.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sessh...

-Rin, qué significa eso?

-Es una casa grande!

-Y?

-Vamos, mi amor, de verdad piensas coherente salir en medio de la noche con una niña recién nacida?

-Los invitaste a quedarse?

-Pero claro!

-Pero Rin!

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y a la vez acariciaba su nuca jugando con unos pelillos.

-Anda, mi amor... serán unas navidades especiales...

…...

Sesshoumaru ayudaba a Rin en la cocina, al buscar algo en la nevera, cuando la cerró, se quedó viendo una foto en la puerta del refrigerador, era de los gemelos. Rin tomó lo que tenía en las manos y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Verdad que están preciosos?

-Rin... Te has fijado a quién se parecen?

-Claro, son idénticos a Zoe...

-No, Rin... no a Zoe...

Rin se acercó a su esposo y contempló la foto, comprendiendo lo que Sesshoumaru quería decir, sólo lo abrazó.

-Mi amor... nuestros hijos... los 3, se parecen mucho entre ellos... los niños se parecen a su madre...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Qué clase de padre soy? Ni recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que pensé en Tenma...

-Por qué no te perdonas?

-Llevo 25 años preguntándome qué habría pasado si te hubiese escuchado... Si hubiese llegado a tiempo las veces que tú...

-Y yo llevo 25 años pidiéndole perdón a Kami por el disparate que estuve a punto de cometer. Pero no fue tu culpa... no fue mi culpa... fue esa maldita loca la que mató a mi bebé...

Rin lo besó con ternura y acarició sus mejillas.

-Hoy es un día especial, mi amor, vamos a recordarlo con una sonrisa, Tenma fue un niño maravilloso y tuvimos la dicha de tenerlo con nosotros al menos el tiempo que lo tuvimos...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué sería de mí si no te tuviese conmigo?

…...

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta y de inmediato los pequeños brincaron a sus brazos.

-Naoki, Hiroki!

-Abuelo!

Rin corrió a la puerta y ayudó a Zoe a sacar a la pequeña del pesado abrigo.

-Hola, mi amorcito!

-Creo que necesita que le cambien el pañal...

Rin vio a Zoe y siguió con la pequeña hacia la habitación. Después de cambiarla, volvió con los demás a la sala. Sesshoumaru le tomó varias fotografías con la pequeña y los gemelos a su lado y luego le pasó la cámara a Zoe.

-Déjame cargarla, Rin...

Rin le pasó la pequeña. Aquella navidad sin duda sería una muy difícil de olvidar, Satoshi llegó poco después y fue cuando la celebración comenzó.

…...

Todos ya estaban acomodados para dormir. Sessoumaru esperaba sentado en la cama por su esposa. Al verla salir del baño, sonrió y acercándose a ella, rodeó su cintura mientras compartían un apasionado beso.

-Feliz navidad, preciosa...

-Feliz navidad, mi amor...

Escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo, al salir, vieron a Mikei entrando con regalos y Zoe los acomodaba.

-Zoe...

-Mamá... Onegai, asegúrate que los gemelos estén dormidos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Yo iré...

Rin los ayudó a acomodar los regalos y comprendiendo las miradas furtivas, se excusó y subió las escaleras, vio a Sesshoumaru saliendo de la habitación.

-Amor...

-Todo en orden...

-Genial, ven conmigo...

Zoe buscó con la mirada y al asegurarse que estaban totalmente solos, besó a Mikei en la mejilla él sólo sonrió.

-Feliz navidad, mi amor...

-Feliz navidad, cariño...

Compartieron un beso apasionado, Mikei acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas y volvió a besarla con ternura.

-Te amo, Zoe... Gracias por amarme... gracias por creer en mí... gracias por mis hijos...

Zoe le sonrió con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas.

-Gracias a tí, mi amor...

…...

Subieron las escaleras tomados de las manos, una vez en su habitación, Zoe se aseguró de que su pequeña estuviese dormida, Mikei la abrazó desde atrás, besándola en el hombro.

-Déjala dormir...

-Se parece tanto a tí, mi amor!

-Tiene que, si te pasaste todo el embarazo diciendo que querías que se pareciera a mí!

Zoe sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Es que con un papi tan bello, imposible no querer que mis bebés se parezcan a él...

-Tú no te quedas atrás, cariño...

Zoe sonrió e inclinó la cabeza a medida que los besos subían desu hombro y por su cuello, besándola detrás de la oreja, le susurró que se moría por hacerle el amor.

-Mi amor...

-Vamos, cariño...

-Pero es que... aún estoy gorda y...

-Shh! No digas tonterías... eres hermosa y tienes un cuerpo fenomenal...

Mikei acarició sus caderas y cintura, la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos.

-Mi-Mikei...

-Además... ya hacen más de 40 días...

…...

El llanto de la pequeña los hizo reaccionar, Zoe renunció a los besos en su espalda y dándole un último beso antes de levantarse, se puso de pie y tomó a la pequeña en brazos.

-Hola, mi amor, tienes hambre?

Zoe se acomodó en la cama para darle el pecho, Mikei la rodeó por la cintura y besó su vientre, besó los pies de la pequeña y se acomodó a su lado besándola en el hombro. La pequeña apenas duró unos minutos con los ojos abiertos y los fue cerrando mientras aún mamaba, Mikei sólo contempló la expresión de genuina felicidad de su esposa mientras veía a su hija alimentarse.

Una vez dormida, Mikei la acomodó en su cuna y se acomodó en los brazos de Zoe.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Es lo más maravilloso del mundo, mi amor... saber que tu bebé crece sano porque tú te cuides...

Mikei la besó con ternura, Zoe se quedó abrazándolo por el resto de la noche. Aún sentía un frío en la boca del esómago cuando pasaba sus manos por su cabeza y sentía sus cicatrices.

…...

La mañana llegó y con ella los pasos apresurados en el pasillo, Zoe y Mikei sólo sonrieron mientras la pequeña continuaba apacible en brazos de su madre, Mikei la besó en la mejilla y se levantó para vestirse. Pronto tocaron la puerta.

-PAPA, PAPA! MAMA! Santa vino!

Mikei abrió la puerta y abrazó a sus pequeños, los besó en la cabeza.

-Feliz navidad, Naoki, Hiroki...

-Feliz navidad, papa! Hay muchos regalos!

Hiroki se subió a la cama y besó a Zoe en la mejilla y a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Feliz navidad, mama, feliz navidad, Dara...

-Feliz navidad, mi amor...

-Mama! Abajo hay un montón de regalos!

-En serio?

-Síi! Y grandes!

-Wow! Qué tal si van y le avisan a abuelito y abuelita y a tío Satoshi?

-Síii!

Los pequeños desaparecieron de vista, Mikei sonrió y volvió a su lado. Escucharon a los chicos tocar las puertas y gritar que ya era navidad.

…...

Sesshoumaru abandona el dulce placer de besar a su esposa y hunde su rostro en su pecho, Rin rió y acariciando su espalda, le dijo que era mejor bajar.

-Amo a mis nietos, pero Rin! Son las 6 de la mañana!

-Es navidad, amor...

-Grr!

Rin lo besó con ternura y lo hizo levantarse, cuando llegaron a la planta baja, todos estaban ya alrededor del árbol, luego de felicitarse todos, los pequeños gritaron ansiosos por quién abriría el primer regalo. Riendo a carcajadas, Rin tomó uno de los muchos.

-Éste es para... Naoki!

-Síii!

El pequeño despedazó el papel de regalo que Rin aseguró tardaría días en recoger cada pedacito, era un avión con luces y sonido, el pequeño se lo enseñó a su madre emocionado, Zoe sólo sonrió. Rin tomó una de las cajas más grande.

-Éste es para... Dara!

Era un móvil para la cuna, Rin eligió uno para Hiroki también y mientras abrían los demás regalos, Rin se fue a la cocina y preparó chocolate caliente para todos y tostadas.

…...

Después de desayunar, disfrutaron de ver a los pequeños correr por todas partes jugando y gritando, Zoe y Mikei jugaban con la pequeña, que seguía con la mirada los muñecos que Mikei movía frente a ella.

Rin se quedó viendo a su familia, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello, apoyándose en su cuello, la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor...

-Feliz navidad, preciosa...

-Feliz navidad, mi amor...

Los atraparon en medio de un apasionado beso, se separaron sonriendo y aún abrazados vieron a los demás. Rin se quedó apoyada en el pecho de su esposo y cerró los ojos pensando en Tenma, Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

_**-FIN-**_

**N/A: Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia. Gracias por seguirla hasta el final.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
